A Fremione Story
by yeahwhateverrawr
Summary: Tragedy strikes the house of Granger. who will be there to pick up the pieces? ***ABOUT TO GO UNDER MAJOR REVISIONS I HAVENT TOUCHED THIS STORY IN A WHILE***(7/7/14)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Hermione's POV~

"Mum!" I screamed down the hallway. "I can't find my sweater!" It was the summer before my sixth year at Hogwarts and I was getting ready to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. A lot had happened during these last five years at Hogwarts, the fight at the ministry being the worse. No one had died during the battle but it was scary. It finally proved to us just how dangerous the final battle would be. I was wearing a black swaying skirt that went up to my knees, my light, purple top and ballet flats. All I needed was that damn sweater! Afterwards I went to grab my wand to style my hair but realized that I can't do magic outside of school yet. _Inconvenient much? _I thought. I didn't turn 17 till September. So I just put it into the holster on my left arm and put my hair into neat curls with my curling iron. My hair was a little on the frizzy side but nowhere near what it had used to be. I had changed a bit. I was tired of people making fun of me all the time. Actually it was my mum who suggested the new wardrobe.

Flashback

_Hermione dear aren't you supposed to be picking out what you are going to wear to the Burrow for Harry's birthday?" My mum asked. All I did in response was sniffle. "Oh Hermione what's wrong?" _

"_I don't want to go to this stupid party! I have nothing to wear, my hairs a mess and I don't want to sit there while Ron makes fun of me all night!" I said, hugging my pillow tight and crying some more. _

"_Now you get up and stop that nonsense! If Ronald makes fun of you it's either because he's a jerk or because he likes you." My mother said while taking away my pillow._

"_Humph" was all I said as I buried my head in another pillow. _

"_So c'mon dear let's go."_

"_Huh? Where?" I questioned_

"_Well if you have such a problem with your wardrobe then let's get you a new one." I sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes then raced over to my closet, grabbing my shoes._

_~HG HG HG~_

"_Ok, honey are you ready to go?" My mum asked as she handed me some floo powder. _

"_Yes mum." I said, with just a hint of annoyance creeping into my voice. I was on my way to the Burrow._

"_Have fun dear," And as she hugged me real close she said "go get em' girl" and winked at me. She WINKED at me!_

"_THE BURROW." I said and I was off. I landed so hard on my feet that with an 'ouff' I landed on my butt. _

"_Hermione!" I heard several people yell. It felt like a million hands were shoved in my face to help me stand up. _

"_Hermione?" I heard a certain redhead say. "Is that really you?" _

"_Yes, Ronald, it is." I said as I got up. I had to try very hard to keep the satisfaction out of my voice. I was wearing a white sun dress that got all my curves in the right place, with just a hint of cleavage, a pair of white flats, and my hair was in a French twist on the right side of my head. _

"_Whoa" I looked over and was staring right into the eyes of none other than the notorious Weasley twins as they looked at me. _

End of Flashback

_This will drive Ron crazy_ I thought. My hair was a little more controllable and my clothes weren't so baggy anymore. My clothes now fit me perfectly to be exact. The first time I visited the Burrow this summer I finally let Ginny introduce me to the world of make-up. Boy was she excited. I then applied some eyeliner, mascara and a tiny bit of purple eye shadow.

Soon I realized that my mum was _not_ answering me. _That's so unlike her _I thought as I walked downstairs to the kitchen. And I tried for dad.

"Dad?" The moment I walked into the kitchen I whipped out my wand. I had gasped so loud that I ended up dropping it. I saw my mum on the floor bleeding. There was blood everywhere, coming from the wounds on her chest. I could see my mum was still alive but just barely. My dad was standing there trying his hardest to fight the Death Eater.I could hear my owl screeching and flying around while he dodged spell after spell. I just stood there frozen.

"Stay there!" My dad screamed. He somehow managed to knock the death eater's wand away and stab him. After that, all was quiet, but dad and I didn't dare move. We knew this wasn't over. BOOM! The kitchen wall came crashing down and standing there was none other than Voldemort himself.

"Well what do we have here." he said in a voice that was like razor blades inside my head. He was hideous. His head was completely bald and white, along with his face. His eyes were blood red and all he had for a nose was two slits. I didn't know if I wanted to run, scream or vomit.

"I think it's time to finish this little family off. Too bad Potter's not here to save you, this will teach him a lesson." Voldemort said as he lifted up his wand.

"Avada K-" As he said the death curse I saw a body fly into the air. Everything happened at once. Voldemort said the curse just as my dad threw his body into the air and in front of me. He didn't even think twice about it. At the same moment, Voldemort realized this was almost the same thing that happened so many years ago. Voldemort apparated away before the curse even hit my dad. I grabbed my dad's body and shook him.

"No! DAD! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I said through my tears. He wouldn't move. He was gone…right then I heard coughing and realized that my mother was still alive.

I grabbed my wand and ran up to my mum as fast as I could. I tried as hard as I could to stop the bleeding with a washcloth but nothing was working.

"You're going to be alright mum, don't you worry." I said as I quickly wrote a note to the Burrow and sent it away with my owl, Star. I tried to pick my mum up but as I heard her painful gasp of air I almost dropped her. That's when I realized just how badly I was crying.

"I know dear." She said. And this was when Hermione Granger broke the rules.

I grabbed my wand as I held on to my mother and thought as hard as I could _St Mungo's Hospital _and apparated my mother and I away from the blood and horror of my house.

"Help!" I yelled as my mother and I landed in the middle of the emergency ward. "Please my mother is hurt!" Nurses rushed towards us and took my mother away.

"No! I have to stay with her! "The doctors took out their wands and lifted her onto an emergency gurney and I could hear her painful breathing. "You're hurting her!" As I leapt forward to stop them, someone's arms came around me. I spun around hard to see that it was Harry. I took one look at his face and broke down into sobs.

~Harry's POV~

Ginny and I were sitting next to each other on the loveseat talking, just then Molly bustled in from the kitchen and told us to get ready for dinner.

"RONALD! YOU STOP EATING THOSE CANDIES AND GET READY FOR DINNER!" Molly screeched. Ron then tumbled out of the kitchen muttering to himself.

"Someone made mum angry" Ginny sang next to me as we both laughed at the expression on Ron's face.

"Whatever." Ron said as he sat down. "Ugh. Guys, please restrain yourselves around me."

"We aren't even doing anything Ron!" I exclaimed. "Get a girlfriend and then you won't care when Ginny and I are together." His face turned red with embarrassment as he tried to think of a comeback, when I heard a tapping on the window behind us.

"It's Hermione's owl" Ginny said as I got up to grab it. I untied the note and gave Star a treat.

_Dad's dead. Voldemort. Mums hurt. _

_St Mungo's. Get there. _

_-HG _

I was so angry I could barely register what was going on. Ginny had the note in her hand. I looked over her shoulder at it one more time. I could see the wet blotches from what were most likely tears and red spots.

"Everybody let's GO!" I screamed as I scrambled to get to the fire place. It didn't matter if I had no shoes or coat on. "We have to get to St Mungo's. Hermione's mum is hurt, her dad's dead. Let's GO" I practically roared the last two words.

"What! " I heard several people ask. In just a few seconds everyone was ready to go. I stopped Mr. Weasley before he could leave.

"Her dad is dead. Someone needs to go to her house and take care of that. Voldemort did it." I told him.

"I'm already way ahead of you Harry." He said as he turned on the spot and apparated away.

_~HG HG HG~_

"No! I have to stay with her!" I heard as I stepped into the emergency ward. I spotted Hermione right away.

"You're hurting her!" She screamed. Right then I grabbed her and she spun around. Her eyes were red and puffy and I could see blood on her clothes. I pulled her close as she started crying. She grabbed onto me with such force that we sunk to the ground.

"It will be alright 'Mione. They're taking care of her." I whispered as I brushed her hair out of her face.

I looked around to see most of the Weasleys and Sirius standing around us. I could see Molly at the counter talking to a nurse. Her movements were frantic and I could see tears on her cheeks.

"She's trying to figure out what's going on." Fred said. He had tears in his eyes as he looked down at Hermione. There was also something else in his eyes, but I couldn't figure it out. I looked over his shoulder to see George holding Ginny as she cried. Ron, I had no idea where he was.

"Ginny needs you." Fred murmured next to me. "I'll take care of 'Mione." I gently pulled Hermione's hands off of my shirt. She was still crying like crazy as I picked her up and gave her to Fred. I quickly walked over to Ginny.

"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat, "Where can I find a _Hermione Granger_?" I turned around to see a man wearing robes and a badge that said _M.o.M. _

"Why?" I asked angrily, who was he to ask _anything? _Did he not know what just happened to my best friend?

"Well" the man said. "Ms. Granger has broken the law of underage use of magic. We tracked her to this location."

"Hermione used her magic to apparate her and her mother here. " I said with the most serious look I could muster through my anger. The man gave me disapproving look. "All we know is from a note Hermione sent to us before she brought her mother here. From what I can tell she and her family were attacked by Voldemort." I explained. As I said Voldemort's name the M.o.M Officer flinched. I saw his eyes move towards my forehead and a look of recognition appear on his face.

"Well," he stated, "We will look into this matter when she is able to talk to us herself. Thank you."

~Fred's POV~

As I picked her up, she looked up at me; the expression on her face will haunt me forever. She looked like she had no hope. She is so beautiful. _I can't stand seeing her with such sad eyes_ I thought.

"It's going to be alright 'Mione, don't you worry."

"I know, dear" She said and passed out.

_Dear? _I thought.

~Hermione's POV~

I cried. The hardest I've ever cried in my whole life when Harry hugged me. After what felt like a century my tears were still there. I could hear that Harry was speaking to me, could sense that life around me was still going on, but I couldn't grasp it. I could barely tell what was going on, could barely remember.

After a little while I felt myself being moved. I looked up to see Fred, his red hair, millions of freckles and those light blue eyes. I tried to smile but it didn't work. Fred looked so sad. I wanted to ask him why and tell him everything's ok, but my voice didn't work. Fred's lips started moving and I realized that he was talking. I tried real hard to hear him.

"..going to be alright 'Mione, don't you worry"

"I know dear." I said without thinking. I then remembered those were the last words my mother and I spoke to each other before I brought her here….here. The hospital…mum…dad.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Fred's POV~

"NURSE" I said as Hermione passed out in my arms, "Take her to a room, preferably one close by her mother." After the nurse took her away, she wouldn't let anyone follow her. Harry saw this and walked up to me.

"What happened?" he exclaimed when he saw them taking her away.

"She passed out in my arms so I got a nurse to take care of her." I explained. _I should be with her_ I thought. I walked up to my big family and explained what just happened to Hermione.

"Guys…where is Ron?" I asked. I hadn't seen him once during this whole thing. Ginny cleared her throat and pointed over her shoulder to the waiting room. There I saw Ron spread out along three chairs sleeping. _Stupid git. Why is he sleeping when Hermione needs her best friends the most? _For the next hour or so, all any of us did was sit there and wait.

"Is someone here for Hermione Granger?" A witch said as she walked to up with a clipboard. At that moment all of us jumped up and walked to the lady. "Whoa, everybody calm down. Only family members permitted at the moment."

"Oh, but she's my fiancée." I said quickly thinking of an excuse to get us all in there. This witch obviously had no idea who Hermione was. "And as you can see they are all my family."

"And the raven haired men?" She said with a smug look on her face. Harry looked at her with stunned disbelief. He looked back at us and gave me a look that said _should I tell her? _I looked at him and nodded.

"Well ma'am if you must know," Harry said as he reached up towards his forehead and moved aside his hair to reveal his scar. The lady gasped and mumbled several apologies as well.

"He's with me" Harry said, pointing to Sirius while the witch led us to Hermione's room.

Hermione was lying there, still asleep. _Merlin she is so cute when she is asleep._ I automatically went up to her and grabbed her hand only to realize this might look suspicious to my family. _But wait, you're supposed to be her fiancée, so it's all good. _I looked up at my twin and saw that he was trying to hide a smile. _Huh?_

"Ok." the nurse said as everyone was quiet and settled in Hermione's room, "She's fine, she is just suffering from extreme stress. We gave her a dreamless sleep potion so she'll wake up in the morning."

"And how's her mother, Ella Granger?" Harry asked from his position next to me.

"Well she's a muggle, so we were surprised at first but we took care of her. She is going to be just fine, only some soreness and scaring." She explained. "Visiting hours are over in 15 minutes."

Ron then came in and took the seat opposite me. I couldn't explain this feeling in my stomach when Ron took her hand. I looked over at George for a second and saw that he had a worried look in his eyes. I also saw Harry in the corner of my eye.

Soon I heard Ginny call Ron over, I tried to ignore Ron as he begrudgingly left his spot to see what Ginny needed. Harry soon came in and filled the absence. He gave me a look that said '_what are you doing_.'

_~HG HG HG~_

After we all got home I went straight up to my room and slammed the door. I couldn't figure out why I was upset. I soon realized that I didn't hear the satisfying SLAM of the door closing. I turned around to see George standing there, giving me the weirdest look that I knew all too well.

"You like He-"

"Don't say it," I warned him.

"How come you've never told me?" He exclaimed. I could tell he was actually hurt that I didn't tell him so I explained it all to him.

"I don't know when I started liking her, it just happened. Remember that time that we were getting ready to prank the Slytherins?" I started.

George snorted. "Be specific twin."

I groaned internally. "When Malfoy and his goons were on that squad for Umbridge" He nodded. "You had sent me to go get the swamp boxes. I was on my way back when Hermione spotted me in the hallway. I thought we were so busted. I knew better then to lie to her, so I just told what we were up to, knowing she couldn't stop us anyway." George laughed in agreement. "And instead of her yelling at me, she suggested we set it off right outside of Umbridge's office while she's inside so she can't get out instead of the Slytherins, and then walked away. I couldn't believe it." I looked over at George and he was sitting there with his mouth gaping open. "And soon all I wanted to do was be around her. All I could think about was her. Then at Harry's birthday party, I could barely breathe after I saw her."

"HA, I remember. I thought you were choking on the snacks mum gave us. Merlin, why didn't you tell me she helped us get away with that prank?" He asked.

"I forgot. We were planning stuff and I started imagining the look on Umbridge's face." George just sat there for a little while without saying anything. I walked to the other side of the room and changed into my pyjama bottoms. I crawled into my bed and turned to face the wall.

"You should tell her how you feel, because this is the perfect time, she needs someone right now. It should be you."

I laid there and thought about it for a few minutes.

"No, Ron likes-"

"Her yeah whatever… We all know our little brother's a prat. Mione needs someone who will HELP her not HURT her." George said turning his back to me. "Goodnight"

All of a sudden the door opened.

~Harry's POV ~

After we all arrived back at the Burrow Mr. Weasley was there, waiting for me. One look and I knew things were bad. He nodded his head towards the backyard and I followed him out there.

"How bad is it?" I asked, afraid of the answer. _I know Voldemort did it. He only attacked them because she's close to me. _

"Her father's dead as you know, but he was an amazing muggle. He managed to kill a Death Eater before he died. The kitchen is in ruins, there's bloo-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear anymore." I shuddered. I couldn't believe any of this happened to 'Mione. _She is a good person, she doesn't deserve all this. _"All is good at St. Mungo's, her mum is going to be fine, and Hermione saved her life. Hermione herself blacked out under all the stress though and they gave her a sleeping drought. She'll be up again in the morning."

"Good. The body has been taken care of and will be dealt with once they contact her mum. I'm going to go see how Molly's doing." And with that Mr. Weasley walked away. I stood outside looking at the moon for a few minutes. I was tried so I wandered back inside towards my room that I shared with Ron. Suddenly I remembered what happened at the hospital earlier today. I changed directions and headed straight for Fred and Georges room.

~Hermione's POV~

_I got out of bed and stretched out. Today's the day I go back to the burrow before Hogwarts. I was so excited that I practically ran down the stairs to get some of my mum's best pancakes. When I got down there everything was in ruins. There was blood everywhere. I couldn't find mum anywhere so I tried for dad. _

"_Dad?" I asked into the kitchen softly. _

"_Yes honey?" _

"_What's going on? Why is there blood everywhere?" I was beginning to become frantic. That's when I knew this couldn't be real. He died this morning. So where is mum? I ran into my dad's arms and cried._

"_Dad what's going on, you're gone…how are you here? Oh dad it was so horrible. Come back please. You can do it! I know you can. Please tell me everything that happened this morning was a dream." He rocked me back and forth in his arms while I cried and whispered soft words to me. Telling me everything was alright. _

"_Honey, you are correct," He smiled, "My beautiful smart little girl. Please don't be sad. I did what I had to do to protect my baby. Be safe and take care of your mother. I love you so so much. I want you to do one thing for me."_

"_Anything dad." He didn't say anything for a few minutes while I continued crying. It kept hitting me, hard. That he was gone, that he wasn't coming back. I would never hear his deep laugh, or read books with him. Never sing with him in the kitchen when we cooked, or see him and mum laugh and smile at each other when they thought I wasn't looking. _

"_Be happy." _

I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed. Why did that have to be a dream…then I realized, maybe it wasn't a dream. I called for a nurse.

_~HG HG HG~_

~Fred's POV~

When I looked toward the door and saw Harry I knew something was up.

"Why if it isn't-"

"-little Harry Potter-"

"-visiting us-"

"-in our humble abode." I finished. Harry ignored the finishing-off-each-others-sentences. He was used to it by now.

"Fred. What was that earlier at the hospital?" He asked. I just stared at him with a look that said _I have no idea what you are talking about_.

"Spill the every-flavor beans guys. I'm almost positive something's up. Ginny practically had to force Ron to get out of there. The look in your eyes, I'm surprised Ron didn't notice" I wasn't sure what he was talking about at this point. "You looked like you were about to punch him. Now what was that all about?"

"Well, good mate, Fred here fa-" George started but was hit in the face with a pillow.

"George" I hissed at him.

"What? He knows something's up. Side's it wouldn't hurt to have _Harry _know." Right then I realized it WOULDN'T hurt to have Harry, her best friend, know how I feel about her.

"Fine." I mumbled. I could pretty much feel George's smile radiating off of his face.

"As I was saying, Fred here fancies Hermione." George said with a smile on his face. Harry looked shocked, and then anger replaced it.

"Is that some kind of joke?" He asked darkly. I felt my face pale a bit as I looked back at him.

"Of course it's not a joke! I'd never play that kind of joke on a bird." I said seriously. I looked over at Harry and his face showed no expression, going over what I just said, weighing what he knew about me versus what everyone thought about me. Harry let a breath out, running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright mate, but I'm pretty sure Ron likes her." Then Harry leaned toward me and whispered, "But to tell you the truth, Ron and Hermione could be good together. Ron can be, well you know, but you. You might be just what she needs."

I looked at George and we were both thinking the same thing. _Harry's on my side_.

_~HG HG HG~_

~Hermione's POV~

"Nurse" I said. I waited about a minute before a tall, brunette woman came out.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is it alright if I have a visitor? It might be a bad time but I don't want to be by myself. Or with strangers." I added before she could suggest a nurse staying with me.

"Alright. Would you like me to call your fiancé?" _My fiancé? Huh?_ I sat there for a minute and thought about whom that could possibly be. _Maybe Harry or Ron made something up? _I thought.

"Yes please, that would be fine." I told her. She walked towards the fireplace and stuck her head in after she threw in the floo powder and I heard her say, "The Burrow. Hermione Granger requests the attendance of her fiancé," then walked back to me.

"That is one good catch girl. Don't let him slip away." And with a wink of her eye, she walked away.

A few minutes later the door to my room opened and Fred walked in. _Fred? Huh? _I was very confused until he sat down next to me.

"Hello, love." I saw the grin on his face and then the wink.

"Fred, please explain what's going on. Fiancé? Why? Oh Merlin, I was drunk wasn't I? That's why I don't remember getting engaged! " I was frantic trying to figure out what happened.

"Relax Mione. We aren't really engaged. It was just something I thought up really quickly so the nurse would let us all in your room. She had said _family members only_. So I thought if you were engaged to a Weasley, then we could all get in. And of course, I picked the better looking twin." Fred explained to me with a smile on his face. _Oh okay._

"Oh okay. Good thinking. I didn't mean to call you here. I had this dream and I asked the nurse if I could call someone over here and she asked if I wanted my fiancé, so I wanted to see who that was." I giggled at that part. This time I really _looked _at Fred. His red hair had grown longer and was a little bit above his chin. He'd grown a bit taller but not that much. Right now his hair was a bit smooshed on one side of his head. _Had he been sleeping? _He had a tiny hint of circles under his eyes. _His hair is really cute that way_. _Wait what? _I ignored that little thought and looked into his eyes. _So blue. _What had the nurse said? Don't let him slip away…huh.

"So what was this dream about?" Fred asked. His questioned had startled me out of my thinking.

"Oh uhm… well my dad came to me. We were in my kitchen. Everything was ruined and he came up to me. He told me how much he loves...loved me and told me to take care of mum. He told me to be happy." I finished. I didn't know what else to say. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Come here," Fred said. He had moved to sitting at the end of my bed. I moved over to him and he hugged me. Nothing else, didn't say a word, he just…held me. I hadn't realized that was all I needed at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of someone softly humming and I felt somebody's hands around my waist. "Fred?" I said.

"Mhmm?" He mumbled, continuing to hum.

"What are you humming?"

"A lullaby my mum used to sing to George and I when we had a hard time falling asleep."

I sat there just listening to Fred humming. I had finally stopped crying and thought about everything that had transpired within the last couple of days. I tried sitting up only to be pulled back down by Fred's arms. I kept trying to get up but he wouldn't budge.

"Freeeeed, I need to get up, I don't want to be here anymore." I said.

"Nu uh uh. The nurse said you can't leave yet. And I intend to follow the rules young lady." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"HA. You? Following the rules? Yeah when McGonagall becomes a rap artist by the name of Micky G" I said to him with a laugh.

"What's rap?" Fred asked. I giggled at that and Fred let go of me. "No but seriously the nurse said for you to stay put." He said as he walked towards the door and guarded it. I walked to the door and stood in front of Fred. Staring him down, finally he couldn't hold on any longer under my intense gaze and looked away. _A HA! _That was my moment. I ran passed him and was almost free till an arm was once again around my waist.

"Really?" I said exasperated. "Hmph. Fine." I said in a huff. _Mum's well taken care of, I just know it._ I sat back down on my bed and looked at Fred. He finally walked back to me and sat in the chair nearest to the door. "Do you think Harry could come here?"

"What, now?" Fred asked, "Its 10 o'clock on a Saturday. He's probably sleeping"

"Pleeeeeeease? You two are the only ones I really want to be around right now." I said with a sigh.

"Alright, I'll call him over now."

_~HG HG HG~_

We all started laughing when Fred told us what he and George used to do to Ron.

"And then Ron ran into the broom shed and locked himself into it. Only to realize that's where the REAL spiders were!" Fred said as we continued laughing.

"Is that why Ron is so scared of spiders?"Harry asked as he passed me a chocolate frog.

"Well if that was all we had done to him, he probably wouldn't be scared." Fred said as he opened a cauldron cake.

"Merlin what _else _did you do?" I asked. Harry had finally joined us and we were all sitting on my hospital bed, eating junk food and drinking butterbeer. They had been here all day, just talking and laughing. No one else had come because I specifically asked Harry to tell everyone else not to come. Harry said Ron and Ginny were upset by it, but Ginny at least understood.

Flashback Harry's POV

"_Harry dear there is a letter from St. here for you." Mrs. Weasley said as she levitated pots from the dining room to the kitchen. "It's on the dining table."_

_I walked over to the table, grabbed the letter and walked upstairs to my room. I broke the seal and read the letter._

_Harry its Fred. Mione wants you to come here and hang out with her. Oh, she also wants you to tell everyone that she wants you and only you to come. Oh and I was wondering could you bring some food? I'm starving. _

_-Fred and Mione._

_I laughed out loud when I read the last lines. The infamous Weasley appetite I thought, rolling my eyes. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bag and filled it up with chocolate frogs, butterbeer, Bertie Botts every flavor beans, and cauldron cakes._

"_Hey where ya going?" Ron asked as I grabbed my shoes. I saw Ginny walk into the room and head for us. She stopped and didn't say anything, just stood listening._

"_I'm going to the hospital to check on Hermione."_

"_Oh cool, wait up I'll come too." Ron said, as he went for his shoes. _

"_Sorry Ron. I have direct orders from Fred who got them from Hermione. She doesn't want anyone else coming. I'm sorry." I explained._

"_Wait. FRED'S there? How long has he been there?" Ron asked, his face slowly getting pink._

"_Ron, he's been there all night. She asked for him. Well not really, while YOU were sleeping, Fred made up a story about being Hermione's fiancé so we could all get in to see her. And apparently she asked for someone and the nurse called her 'fiancé' and Fred went to go be with her." At this point Ron's face was bright red. _

"_Why is she there with HIM? What's wrong with me? I'm her best friend too! That's it. I don't care what she wants I'm going over there." Ron said in an angry tone._

"_Ron, listen to yourself. If you really care about Hermione like the rest of us, you'll listen to what she wants. Her dad is __**dead,**__ Ron. If me and Fred being with her and you and Ginny being here makes her happy then that's what we are all gunna do; whether we like it or not."_

"_It's not fair!" Ron screamed. Boy, his temper got away fast. _

"_Well this is what you get for sleeping all the damn time. Go eat a snack." I heard a snort of laughter at this and looked over at Ginny. "Sorry Gin, she just doesn't want other people there."_

"_I understand. You're her best friend. And Fred…well he's Fred." She said this with a wink. Does she know? I thought. She might, girl intuition and stuff. _

End of Flashback

"We turned his stuffed animal into a spider." Fred said nonchalantly. Harry and I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard that I rolled off the bed dropping several beans with me; I closed my eyes as I fell towards the ground, but contact with the floor never came. When I opened my eyes I was looking right into Fred's blue ones. His arms were around my waist and I was inches from the floor. _He saved me. _I could feel my cheeks heating up. I don't know how long we were in that position until I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Harry, pointing over my shoulder. Fred helped me up and sat back on the bed with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Ms. Granger?" I finally turned to look at who was here.

"Yes?" I said to the same nurse from earlier, who was watching us from the door. She had a small smile on her face as she looked at me and Fred.

"Everything is all set. You can go home now." She walked away right as my face paled. _Home. _I turned around and looked at Harry and Fred.

"I want to see my mum."

~Fred's POV~

"Alright." I said to Hermione. I got up as Harry and I cleaned up all the wrappers and beans from the bed and floor. I took my time cleaning, thinking about what had happened. _Merlin, Hermione you are driving me crazy, _I thought. She felt so small in my arms. Like just the slightest amount of pressure and she would break. _That cute blush on her face; I'd do anything to see that blush every day_. Just then Harry grabbed my arm and turned me toward the door. And there was Hermione, I guess in the clothes she arrived in. She was wearing a flowing skirt that went down to her knees, a purple top and some matching shoes I'd seen some muggle dancers wear. The clothes had been magically cleaned I suppose because she was covered in blood yesterday.

"I'm ready to go" She said. Harry and I followed her out the door.

"Wait guys. Stop. Hermione, I told the nurse to put you in a room close by your mother. So she's gotta be around here." I said. Hermione turned to look at me and then started looking into other rooms. Finally we came across her mother's room three doors down from us. We walked in and Hermione ran straight towards her mother and started crying. Harry looked at me and we both left the room to wait in the hall.

~Hermione's POV~

I saw my mother there. All bandaged up around her chest and stomach. I ran to her and started crying.

"Oh mum I'm so sorry! He tried to and then jumped in front of me and the wall crashed down and he was gone and I grabbed you and brought you here and now you're alright." I said, all with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Hermione dear, please one thought at a time…Yes, I saw what happened to your father." She said with a sad voice. "He did what either one of us would do. He saved _you_."

"I know I just wish he hadn't. If I hadn't frozen up-"

"He still would have tried to kill you; simple as that." She said as she grabbed my hand. My mother and I sat there talking and crying for a little while. _Where's Fred... oh and Harry? _I thought.

"Visiting hours are over in ten minutes." I heard someone say.

"I should go. The nurse wants you to stay here for a little while so they can make sure everything inside you is ok." I explained to mum as I got up. "I love you."

"I love you too lovely girl." She said. I walked out the door before she could see more tears roll down my face. Fred and Harry were sitting across the hallway on a few chairs. "Hey guys." I said with a sniffle. They both jumped up and enveloped me in a hug.

"Mione, I talked to my mum, all your stuff is there." _Oh yeah, I'm staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. _

"Kay, wait guys I want my mum to meet you before visiting hour is over." I grabbed both their hands and dragged them back to the room. "Mum, real quick, this is-"

"I know who they are sweetie. This must be Harry and Ron. You used to talk about them constantly." She said.

"Mum, no this isn't Ron, this is his older brother Fred, or as the hospital thinks, _my fiancé_." I giggled at this and so did my mother. I had told her the story earlier of Fred being my fiancé. "And yes that is Harry." They both waved at her and she gave them a small smile.

"Why isn't Ron here?" She asked. I paused at that.

"I didn't really want him here…" I said. I think she could tell by the look in my eyes. My feelings for him were fading, and this recent incident wasn't helping.

"Well Freddy dear, get over here so I can hug my _son-in-law_" she said with a wink and a laugh. Fred walked up to her and gave her a hug. When Fred came back up I could see he had a small blush on his face.

"Ok mum now we really got to go." I said. I hugged her, grabbed the boys' hands and was off.

~Fred's POV~

"Well Freddy dear, get over here so I can hug my _son-in-law_" Hermione's mum said with a wink and a laugh. I walked up to her and as I hugged her she whispered, "Take good care of her. I know you can."

"Alright" I whispered back. After I let go she gave me one more smile. _I'm gunna try Mrs. Granger. _

"Ok mum now we really got to go." Hermione said after she hugged her mom. She grabbed our hands and made us leave.

We got home just in time for dinner, but Hermione just walked straight up to her room. I went into the living room to sit next to George.

"Hey" I said to George as I sat down.

"What's up with her?" George asked.

"She doesn't want to be around many people right now."

"She doesn't seem to have that problem with you¸ or Harry for that matter." George stated with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah I know." Right then Mum called us all in for dinner.

"Where is Hermione?" She asked me.

"She's upstairs," Then I whispered. "I think she just wants to be alone. She's not comfortable around so many of us right now."

"Alright dear, then can you take this plate of food upstairs to her?" She asked me.

"Sure." I grabbed the plate of food and started heading towards Ginny's room. When I got to the door I heard her sniffling. I knocked on the door. "Hermione? It's me, Fred." I pushed the door open and she was just sitting there.

"Hi." She said. She saw the food in my hand and raised her eyebrow.

"I brought you some food." _Yeah don't tell her mum made you. Why does that matter? I would have anyway. _I argued inside my head. "Figured you wouldn't want to eat with everyone down stairs." I handed her the food and then walked towards the door.

"Thank you." I heard her say in a small voice.

"Anytime" When I went back to dinner everyone was seated and talking like normal, but I could tell something was different. _Yeah something's different, Hermione's not here._ I took my usual seat next to George.

_~HG HG HG~_

After dinner George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and I went to the living room to sit and talk.

"So how is she?" Ginny asked. I thought about this for a few minutes.

"Ok" was all I said. "I mean, she was fine with Harry and I at the hospital" when I said this, I heard a growl from Ron's direction. "So I'll say she's a bit better than anyone would be in this circumstance. At least she still has her mum."

We sat around a little longer just talking until we all went off to sleep.

I got into bed when George walked in.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah George, I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next week or so passed the same as that first day. Hermione didn't come out of her room for meals, so I always brought them up for her. Harry and I spent time with her when she wasn't visiting her mother, but mostly she was locked up in her room. Things were pretty normal for the rest of the family except the younger ones. Ron still moped around because Hermione didn't want to see him and Ginny kept giving Harry the same answer every time he asked her to go talk to Hermione.

"No" She would say, "Hermione needs more than a couple days to cope with this. I'll know when it's time to go talk to her." So she spent her time with Harry or distracting herself with quidditch.

"Guys, your Hogwarts letters are all here along with lunch so come back down." Mum yelled to us from the bottom of our homemade quidditch pitch. I flew back down to the ground along with George and walked back to the house. George and I had tried to leave Hogwarts last year after that escapade with Umbridge but mum _insisted_ on us finishing our last year saying we could wait another year for our joke shop. I grabbed two sandwiches, put them on a plate and grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice. I then grabbed my letter as well as Hermione's and went upstairs to her room. When I got there she was staring out the window towards the quidditch pitch.

"Here Mione, I brought you some lunch and your Hogwarts letter." I put the food and the letter at the end of her bed and went to leave the room.

"Hey, Fred? Stay please?" She asked. _She asked me to stay, _I thought happily.

"Sure Mione." I sat next to her on the bed and started opening my Hogwarts letter. Same old, same old, books, robes, permission slips. I looked over at Hermione and saw that she was eating one of the sandwiches.

"So what's up?" I asked. She wasn't usually this quiet around me. There was a pause in conversation. The silence didn't bother me. I just waited while she gathered her thoughts.

"I'm sad. I want to go out…be happy. I can be happy and still miss him…can't I?" She looked at me as she asked this.

"Mione, of course you can. And everyone downstairs, they want to help make you happy. They miss you, you know." She sighed as I said this. She went to grab the rest of her sandwich and then passed the second one to me. I raised my eyebrow at it but she gave it to me any way. We sat there and talked about random things. "You and George want to make that joke shop right?" She said as she finished the remains of her food.

"Yeah, people could use a laugh during these times and who better to do it then me and George?" I said. She laughed at this.

"Promise I'll be the first one to see it?" She said, with a smile on her face. I thought about this for a second. What I wanted to say was _Hell yeah! _

But instead I said, "No problem."

"That joke shop is going to be amazing. I can just see it now, all colorful and bright… and happy. I can't wait." She said. "The inventions you and your brother have already made are brilliant. It must take a lot of work to make all those things."

"Yeah it does." _Wow, Hermione Granger, complimenting me,_ I thought. "When we go shopping for our school books I'll show you the place George and I want to put the store." It was great that she wanted to get out of this room.

"Ok. Oh…Can you ask Ginny to come up here?" Ok maybe she wasn't ready to really _leave _the room. Ginny had been sleeping in Percy's old room to give Hermione some space.

"Sure." I grabbed the dishes and walked back downstairs. I saw Harry, Ginny and Ron sitting in the living room. I walked up to Ginny and whispered in her ear.

"Mione wants you." She got up and looked at me with a smile on her face. She leaned over to Harry and said

"And _now_ is the perfect time." She got up and walked up the stairs as I took her place next to Harry, but not as close.

_~HG HG HG~_

~Hermione's POV~

"Ok everyone get together I'm going to be putting you into groups. Nobody can be left alone got it?" Mrs. Weasley said as we all walked into the living room. "Ok, Me, Harry, Ginny and, Arthur, and then George, Fred, Hermione, Tonks and Ron." Tonks had joined us today for extra protection.

I looked over towards Fred who smiled at me and came to my side. I looked up at Ron to see his fists clench when Fred came closer to us. George of course, had seen it all. Tonks had already been standing by me.

"Where shall we head off to first, ladies?" Fred asked. I saw Ron roll his eyes at the question and grabbed my hand to start walking, and I nonchalantly detached my hand from his but I knew he could tell I was uncomfortable with his poor display of affection. I sighed internally. _This is going to be a long day. _

Once we got to Diagon Alley, we all split into groups and went our separate ways. Fred, George, Tonks, Ron and I headed for the book shop. After we had grabbed all our books and paid for them I suggested we go get some ice cream.

"Yes!" The twins said simultaneously, I smiled at them. Ron kind of just mumbled, Tonks was excited about it, her hair flashing bright blue for a moment. As we walked through the huge crowd, I realized I couldn't find Ron.

"Fred, George, Tonks!" I yelled over the noise of the crowd. "We got separated from Ron!"

"I'll go find him!" Tonks yelled.

"Ok. When you do, meet us there." Fred said as he grabbed my hand to lead me through the massive throng of people making their way in and out of the shop. I could George behind us with a smile on his face. Fred's hand was rough but gentle as he held on to me. The three of us went inside and continued to look for Ron amongst the people around us. And that was when I saw him, a good five people in front of us but he didn't fail to notice Fred's hand in mine. He stared at our hands and just as I was about to protest he shoved passed us and out the door, extremely angry.

"Fred-"

"I know." He said as he pulled in the direction Ron went. We pushed ourselves back into the throng of people. As he led us away from all the people I asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it, love" George said with a wink as I scowled at him.

"We are going to show you where we want the joke shop to be." Fred said in my ear. I smiled as we walked; I looked up at Fred and saw his long, red hair. _I love that hair._ He led me away from all the people to a huge deserted building on the corner of the street.

"Whoa." I said. The building was huge. As we walked inside I could almost picture where everything would be.

"The perfect thing about this place is that it has a flat above it were George and I can live." I frowned at this. For some reason the thought of Fred living some place other then the Burrow bothered me.

"That's great." I said. "Have you already bought it?"

"Yes, so you're the first one to see it. I know you meant when it's all done but I can show you twice," He said with a smile.

"But don't tell mum. She'll freak. This place will be ready to be renovated once we finish school this year." George continued.

Another frown on my face, I could tell the thought of finally having a joke shop made Fred really happy, so I smiled instead, not wanting him to see I was unhappy.

"C'mon, I think it's time we found the others." I said as I let go of Fred's hand and walking past George and out the door.

When we got back to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley, with a flick of her wand, put all our stuff in our designated rooms. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks went into the kitchen to talk as the rest of us walked into the living room and sat down to hang out. I sat down on the couch in between Fred and George, Fred on my right side and George on my left, Ginny and Harry sat on the loveseat together and Ron sat on the other chair next to them.

"Well hello-"

"-Pretty lady-"

"-How are you-"

"-Today?" Fred finished. I smiled; I love when they do that.

"Guys you have got to stop doing that, you confuse people you know." Ginny chastised from her spot.

"Oh Hermione knows-"

"-Who's who." George said as he leaned back into the sofa at the same time Fred did, both of them nonchalantly putting their arms around me. But I didn't miss the look they gave each other and knew something was about to happen. _Uh oh. _

"Just watch." They both whispered into my ear. I got goose bumps on the right side of my body from Fred whispering in my ear. I turned my head towards Ron just in time for him to take a bite out of his third cauldron cake. Right after he took a bite his face erupted into a bunch of pimples. As he screamed, his voice cracked several times.

"Look, ickle Ronniekins has hit puberty." George exclaimed from next to me. Everyone burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me with huge smiles on their faces as I giggled along with them. Ron ran out of the room towards the bathroom when a tapping noise was heard from the window. Harry got up and opened the window. An owl swooped in and landed on my knee dropping a letter onto my lap. I opened the letter to see that it was from my mum.

_Hermione dear, I'm all well now and leaving the hospital, but I'm not going home. I think you can tell why. I'm just not ready. I will be staying with your Aunt Phoebe in America for a little while. If you need me write there, or call me on my cell. I love you._

_Love, Mum. _

"What's a 'cell'?" Fred asked, reading over my shoulder with George no doubt. I looked over at Harry and he and I burst out laughing. I was about to explain to Fred what a cell phone was when Mrs. Weasley called out to me.

"Hermione, could you come here and help out in the kitchen?" I groaned internally as I went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley. As I was doing the dishes Ron walked in, pimple free, mumbling about cleaning. I took out a stepping ladder so I could reach up to open the cabinet above the fridge.

"Ron, nothing's going on between Fred and me," I stated, exasperated. Ron completely ignored me. I sighed. "Well could you pass me those clean dishes?" I asked, brushing some of my hair out of my face.

"Nope," Ron drawled as he walked passed me sounding a lot like a certain ferret.

"Excuse me?" I questioned him, not believing he would say no, "Why not?"

"Those dishes don't belong there." He grumbled.

"Ronald, there are other dishes inside here, I'm pretty sure that's where they go. I can't hold all those dishes and climb up here at the same time. Pass them to me."

"They don't _belong _there. This is _my_ house. I think I know where the bloody dishes go."

"Ron, just pass them to me!" I growled, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Fine," He said as he practically shoved them into my arms. I wasn't prepared for the weight of his anger combined with the dishes and with a _smash _they fell towards the floor and broke.

"Ron! Bloody hell!" I screamed at him. Everyone in the living room got quiet. The only thing I heard was someone say _Hermione just cursed?_ And soon Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen along with the twins, and Harry and Ginny behind them.

"What happened in here? Reparo." Mrs. Weasley said, cleaning up and fixing all the dishes with her wand. I stayed silent as I continued to glare at Ron.

"Ron wasn't being very helpful." I said, "With the dishes." I saw Mrs. Weasley's eyes move from where the dishes now stood to where I was trying to put them.

"Ron, you could have just put them up there. They would have been just fine there." As I continued glaring at Ron he stormed away. As Ron passed by Fred I heard him say, "You should have just let her have it her way."

_~HG HG HG~_

"Is everything packed?" Mrs. Weasley said a few days later. "We have to leave early if we want to catch the train just before it leaves." She said. I smiled, with this family, going anywhere took awhile.

"Yes." We all said as we walked upstairs to go to sleep. I ran to the shower to get to it before the rest of the Weasley clan. I knew I'd only have 10, maybe 15 minutes, tops before someone knocked. I got undressed and turned on the shower, making sure it was the right temperature. I quickly started washing my hair, when I looked outside and noticed it was raining. _Uh oh. _I thought. I quickly rinsed out my hair and washed my body. _Have to fall asleep, fast_. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body.

"Shite." I muttered, "Clean clothes." I forgot my clothes in my room. I slowly opened the door making sure the coast was clear. I ran out of the bathroom, so close to my room, only to hit something full force. I fell to the ground on my butt. Luckily my towel stayed in place. _Merlin, did I just run into a wall?_

"No silly, you ran into me, but thanks for the compliment." I heard someone say with a smile in their voice. _I said that out loud_. I groaned internally. _The one person I didn't want to bump into. _

"Hi Fred," I said, my cheeks turning pink. He gave me his hand and helped me up. I grabbed my towel making sure it stayed in place. "Um, thank you." I said. As I quickly walked into the room I could hear him laughing. _That was so embarrassing._ I looked over and saw that Ginny was already asleep. _Lucky_. I went to my dresser and pulled out my pj shorts and tank top.

As I pulled them on I heard a huge clash of thunder. I ran over to my bed and pulled the covers over myself. Trying to sleep, I shivered a little bit, trying to decide whether it was the storm making me shiver or if I was cold. I chose the latter and decided to change my pants.

As I pulled on my pants I heard another clash of thunder. I squealed and misplaced my foot inside my pants, tripping myself. I picked myself up off the floor and finished putting my pants on. I looked down at my hand. _I'm bleeding. Jeez, can't Ginny clean her room ever?_ I didn't want to be in there anyway, so I walked downstairs to get something for my cut. As I walked through the living room, Fred was sitting there sipping from a cup.

"Hey." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Fred's POV~

I was walking down the hallway towards my room when all of a sudden something brown and white came hurtling into me.

"Merlin, did I just run into a wall?" I looked down to see Hermione in a bath towel sitting on the floor.

"No silly, you ran into me, but thanks for the compliment," I said smiling. _She just came out of the shower. _Her hair was in long, wet curls down her back, and she smelled like lavender. _So beautiful. _

"Hi, Fred," she said, with a small blush on her face. I gave her my hand and helped her up. She quickly walked into her room. I laughed as she closed the door. _So cute. _I continued walking towards my room, and when I got inside George was already asleep. _Yeah right, you're still awake. _I turned around and put on my pajamas.

"So, why did you knock over Hermione in the hallway?" George mumbled from his bed.

"It was an accident." I said.

George snorted. "Yeah right, you totally did it on purpose so you could talk to her or maybe if you got lucky her towel would have fa-"

"I'm getting myself something to drink." I cut him off. _You better be asleep when I get back. _I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. I got out all the ingredients for a good hot chocolate. I waited while the water got hot; I put in the chocolate then poured it into a cup. I grabbed my cup and stirred while I walked into the living room. I sat down on the loveseat and just sort of day dreamed for a little while, occasionally sipping my drink. Soon I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When I looked over it was Hermione.

"Hey," I said. She was wearing a light blue tank top with matching blue pajama pants. I looked down at her hand and saw that she was bleeding. "What happened?"

She thought about it before she said, "I fell." I got up and walked towards the kitchen with her following behind. I went to the cupboard and took out a washcloth. I walked over to the sink and ran it under some warm water. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"May I?" She nodded her head while I gently put the cloth on her cut. We stood there in silence for a few minutes while I cleaned out her cut. I walked back to the cupboard and took out a little box. "I'm about to show you my favorite muggle invention. It's called a _Band Aid._ You put it on cuts and they stop bleeding. It's saved me and George plenty of times when mum wasn't around." She laughed at that.

"I know what a Band Aid is Fred." She held out her hand so I could put it on. Afterwards, I walked away and towards the remaining hot chocolate and poured it into a cup. I walked back over to Hermione and gave her the cup.

"Hot chocolate," I said when she raised her eyebrow. She nodded. I walked back to my drink and sat down. Hermione followed and sat down next to me.

"So what brings you here?" She asked as she hugged her knees.

"I was thirsty… and George was being annoying… Why are you really down here, besides the cut?" I knew the cut couldn't be her only reason. I sat there while I waited for her response, listening to the wind and rain.

"I didn't want to be alone… but I did not want to be upstairs." She said, burying her head in her knees. Right then a clash of lighting lit up the sky, shortly followed by thunder. At that same moment Hermione practically jumped into the air. I grabbed onto her; she was shaking like crazy.

"Hey Mione, it is alright." I said while I held her. "It's just a little rain. After all the rain is gone everything will be really pretty. Think of it that way." My words weren't doing much so I started humming the same lullaby from the hospital. Her shaking slowly stopped as her breathing became even._ She fell asleep. Mum's a genius. _I leaned back into the couch with a sleeping Hermione on my chest. I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over us. I rested my head on hers and drifted off to sleep.

_~HG HG HG~_

I woke up at around five in the morning. I looked down and there was Hermione on my chest. We had somehow moved into a laying position. _No wonder I'm so comfortable. _I looked around, the living room and saw that it was empty. I assumed everyone was still asleep. I yawned and moved my arm that was around Hermione to cover my mouth. She moved around a bit and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head," She looked at me with wide eyes and looked around. She looked back at me with a soft expression.

"Hey stranger," She said as she lifted herself off me and stretched. As she stretched the fabric of her shirt went up with her and I saw a tiny dangling pink jewel.

"Hermione!" I said. She jumped, startled at my sudden outburst. "You have a stomach piercing?"

"Shhh, nobody knows about it. I -I…got it with a muggle friend of mine. I was quite reluctant at first, and it took a lot of convincing on her part but don't tell anyone. Okay? I'll tell everyone eventually" She said. She gave me an '_are you really going to argue with __**me' **_look and got up. "I'm going to change, see you at breakfast, and Fred… Thanks."

_Hermione, you are not the book worm I thought you were._ I got up and followed, only going to the shower. I stripped my clothes and turned on the water. I quickly washed my hair and body. Wrapping myself in a towel, I brushed my teeth. I walked back to my room and quickly changed, wanting to get out before George woke up and asked any questions. When I got back downstairs Hermione was also there. We both sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast while we waited for the rest of the family to wake up.

_~HG HG HG~_

~Hermione's POV~

"Come on, the train's about to leave. I love you all, Harry and Hermione, know you're both invited to the Burrow for the holidays! Now get going!" We put our luggage on the train, and got on. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I went one way while Fred and George went another. We finally found a compartment with Neville and Luna and got ourselves comfy.

Once we were settled into the compartment with Neville and Luna, \ conversation picked up instantly.

"Hermione you look great," Neville said with a blush. I was wearing a fuzzy yellow sweater with a pair of black jeans on, and yellow hair was in soft curls down my back and I had eyeliner and mascara on. My school robe was thrown on top of my outfit.

"Thank you Neville. Hi Luna, how was your summer?" I asked as I pulled a book out of my trunk. I sat there and listened to their stories of how their summers went, occasionally nodding when the time was right. When they finished their stories, I tried to read but my mind kept wandering to a certain red head in another compartment. Ron, though, was sitting next to the window across from me, being sulky. We all talked and ate for a few hours, the train getting closer and closer to Hogwarts. I looked at my watch and realized that Ron and I had to get to the prefects meeting. "Ron, we've got to get going, prefect meeting." Ron got up and left the room. "We'll see you at the feast." I said to everyone in the compartment. As I walked towards the prefect's compartment, with my mind on other things, I bumped into a certain ferret.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood," Malfoy said to me.

"Shove it, ferret."

"Well, looks like kiss-ass-know-it-all here has changed a bit over the summer. Trying to impress Weasel?" He said with a sneer on his face.

"It wouldn't matter now would it? Since I'm just a filthy mudblood and all. Well I'd rather be a mudblood then the spawn of a Death Eater. He does more ass kissing then I do. " And with that I shoved passed Malfoy. I took a few more steps when someone tapped my shoulder. "Bugger off Malfoy!" I turned around to see a surprised looking Fred.

"Sorry. Not Malfoy." He said with a smile on his face. "Thank Merlin, but I did hear what you said to him before. Good job Mione."

"Thanks Fred, I'll see you at the feast though. I have to go to a prefect meeting." I walked away quickly as to not be late. Once I got there I sat next to Ron and just as I was comfortable, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Ok students," I listened as the professor explained what I already knew. Concentrating wasn't easy when visions of red heads danced in my mind. _Not really danced...that's odd. _I thought to myself. After a few minutes my ears perked up at something. "… This year there will be a few dances. Our heads will decide when, but the prefects must help as well. I want all of you to take some of these flyers and post them around your sleeping quarters. You are all dismissed; the train will stop in just ten minutes." I grabbed the flyers, and was heading out the door when Professor. McGonagall stopped me. "Ms. Granger, a moment please."

"Yes?" I asked, wondering if this was good or bad news.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, as is Headmaster Dumbledore; we will do all we can to make this year easier on you." I nodded a thank you as she continued, "This summer you broke the underage use of magic law when you apparated your mother to St. Mungo's. Don't worry dear, Headmaster Dumbledore has taken care of it and you are in no legal trouble."

"Thank you Professor." Before I got off the train, I changed and was now wearing my Hogwarts grey skirt and white shirt with the matching tie, my knee high socks and black shoes as well. My robe was thrown on top and open so you could see my uniform. Once I was off I looked around for a carriage I realized I could see how the carriages moved. They were like big, black, skeletal horses, but before I could really look at them I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see George leaning out of a moving carriage.

"C'mon!" I ran towards the carriage as fast as I could. When I was close enough George grabbed my hand and hauled me in. I fell to the floor of the carriage.

"Hmph. _That_ was graceful." I said as I brushed dirt off my jeans.

"Tell me about it." Fred smiled as I looked up at him. I got up and sat across from him. George sat down next to me while I looked out the window. In the corner of my eye I could see Fred talking to George, but noticed that he kept glancing at me. As we got closer to the castle I could feel myself getting happier. Hogwarts was my second home. Everyone's second home, all of us safe inside the castle. Right then the carriage hit a bump in the road and I went flying, hitting my head on the ceiling and landing on the floor.

"Merlin!" I said when I hit my head, "Why do I always end up down here?" I looked up to see two boys laughing at me. "Very funny boys, I'll deduct points!" I said, bluffing. George stopped but Fred kept laughing.

"No you won't Meany Mione. You wouldn't deduct from your own house… yet." He said as he helped me up. He then bent down to pick up the flyers that fell out of my robe. "Oh lookie here, there's gunna be a dance this year." Fred said, reading the flyer. He handed them back to me right when the carriage stopped and we all got out and walked towards the castle. Everyone went straight to the Great Hall for the feast. I sat down next to Ginny and Harry as Fred sat down next to me. George sat across next to Ron, Neville and Dean. The looks on the boys faces confused me.

"When did you get so ho-" Dean started but was cut off by an elbow to the ribs by Neville.

"Hey Mione," Ron said, "I'm sorry that I've been a git these past couple of days. Please forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. Just next time let me put the dishes where I want." I said in a huff.

"Yeah… the dishes," Ron said. Right then the room got semi silent as the new first years started getting sorted. I tried to listen and soon Dumbledore walked up to his podium.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat, trying to catch the attention of the remaining ignorant Slytherins. "I would like to start off these announcements with a warning. These are hard and dangerous times, but know that all of you are safe within the castle walls for extra precautions have taken place. I'm terribly sorry for those of you that have suffered losses over break." I could have sworn he looked right at me, "I hope that this year at Hogwarts heals your wounds with happy times. Now you all know that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. The use of any Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products is forbidden as well." I could feel Fred shaking next to me, no doubt in silent laughter.

"How do you already have products out?" I asked, amazed.

"A little in-school store goes a long way." Fred whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath down my neck and I blushed.

"Now, enjoy your feast." Dumbledore concluded as several different types of dishes appeared and Ron filled his plate up in what I could only describe as in milliseconds.

"Ron please, slow down. You're going to choke." I scolded.

"Whab eber you sy 'erminie." Ron said from across the table. I placed food onto my plate and began eating. All of a sudden I felt someone roughly shove me in the back. I turned around to see Pansy and Malfoy standing there, talking.

"My father's just been promoted in the Ministry of Magic." Malfoy said to Pansy, yet I knew it was directed toward me.

"That's just great Drakey," Pansy said, I tried very hard to keep my food down. Then she turned to me and said "What's _your _father do Granger? Oh wait, you don't _have _one." And with that she and Malfoy started walking away, laughing, but Pansy wasn't fast enough. As I whipped out my wand already a spell was forming on my lips. "Stupify!" I yelled at her. She tried to dodge, not being fast enough, it hit her arm. She spun around with her wand and retaliated.

"Densaugeo." She yelled. The teeth enlarging spell, I stepped to the left to avoid it and could see she thought that particular spell was rather funny. The exchange of spells lasted another minute.

"Flipen-" Before the spell could leave my lips; a hand smacked my wand away from me. In a fit of anger I didn't bother to see who did it. Instead I ran up to her, I could see the panic in her eye that she hadn't expected me to charge her. Her hesitation got the best of her, instead of using her wand; she turned around as if to run. I quickly grabbed her by the back of her hair. I yanked her down so that I could see her face.

Pansy shrieked and tried to get away, but the only effect that had was her yanking her hair. She then tried to scratch my hands up, but I yanked her back down again, punching her in the face. Her hand then came up and scratched my cheek in several places. _Ouch._ Out of nowhere Malfoy tackled me to the ground to try and restrain me, but soon I felt his weight being lifted off me and saw Fred throwing him to the ground. I didn't stay long enough to watch.

"Hermione, stop," I felt Harry lift me off her. I looked down at Pansy who was being helped up by some other Slytherin whose name I didn't know. I fixed my skirt as I looked around and realized where we were; the Great hall was completely silent. Shocked that _goody two shoes book worm Granger_ was capable of that, until most of the crowd burst out cheering. I could hear them cheering my name, no doubt happy someone finally beat up Pansy. I looked up at the teachers table to see McGonagall and Dumbledore._ Oh no_ I thought, fearing the worst_. _I turned around and saw that Fred was being held back by George. He had a black eye but other than that he was fine. Malfoy on the other hand was spitting blood out of his mouth.

"20 points from Slytherin and 10 points from Gryffindor. All of you detention this Saturday. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, follow me." Professor McGonagall said.

EVERYONE I JUST WANTED TO TELLYOU THAT I PROMISE TO UPDATE BY TOMORROWL NIGHT!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Fred's POV~

I was sitting next to Hermione when it pulled out her wand and tried to hex Pansy. After dueling for a few minutes Hermione ran up to Pansy and grabbed her by the back of her hair. As she hit her, Malfoy jumped towards Hermione and tackled her to the ground. Harry, Ron, Neville, George and I all jumped up at the same time, but I was faster than them. I ran up to him and threw him off Hermione then tackled him to the ground where I started to punch him in the stomach. I brought my fist back to punch him in the face, but instead my face collided with his fist. _Little shit. _I pushed him off me and said, "Proud of your Death Eater daddy? Well he's not here to help you out of this one now is he?" I finally punched him in the jaw when George grabbed me by the collar of my robe and pulled me back.

"Let go of me George," I said, struggling to get free.

"No, you've done enough Fred."

"20 points from Slytherin and 10 points from Gryffindor." I turned around to see Professor McGonagall, "and all of you detention this Saturday. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, follow me." Hermione and I followed Professor McGonagall.

"How's your face?" She had several scratches on her face that were still bleeding and a bruise on her cheek.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for getting Malfoy off me. How's your eye?" She reached her hand out towards my face. Her fingers brushed my eye and I tried very hard not to flinch. We had finally arrived at Professor McGonagall's office. As we sat down she took out her wand and healed our faces.

"Now _what _was that? I know by now to ask you the story and not Ms. Parkinson or Mr. Malfoy," she said as she sat down at her desk.

"Pansy laughed at me about my father being dead." Hermione explained. "Fred was only helping me when Malfoy decided to interfere."

"Well I didn't take points off for you Hermione, but next time, control your temper. Detention for you two, you will clean all the school brooms this Saturday." And with that McGonagall waved her hand, motioning us to leave. As we walked to the Gryffindor tower I thought about what happened. Hermione just beat the crap out of someone. And it was Pansy. As we stepped into the common room, cheers erupted. Everyone was congratulating us on beating up the Slytherins. Hermione though, just walked upstairs to her dorm. I walked around until I found who I was looking for.

"Hey Ginny, go make sure Hermione's ok." She nodded her head and left. A little while later she came back down to the common room.

"She's alright, just a bit sad at the moment." I nodded my head. I then walked up to the boys' dorm to retire for the night.

~Hermione's POV~

I woke up refreshed, still angry and tad bit sad, but refreshed none the less, and ready for the first day of classes. I looked around and saw that I was the first one awake. I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the showers. After I took off my clothes and turned on the water; I quickly washed my body and my hair and got out. I grabbed my clothes and changed into my school uniform with my Hogwarts robe over it. I grabbed my wand, dried and styled my hair into a high pony tail. Then I applied some eyeliner and walked back to my room. By the time I was done, most of the other girls were awake and getting ready. I grabbed my school bag and walked to the common room. As I sat down on the couch I waited for the rest of the gang. I sat there for a few minutes until I heard the thunder of feet. I turned to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and George. George sat down next to me and stretched.

"Just have to wait for Fred." I nodded at this and waited with the rest of them. I looked over at Harry and saw that he pretty much looked like he just woke up.

"Harry don't you ever brush your hair?" As I said this he ran a hand through his hair.

"Mione you should know by now that my hair does what it wants to do. There's no stopping it." We all laughed at this as Fred came down the stairs.

"Yes, we can finally eat." I looked over at Ron as he said this. _Merlin, is food the only thing on his mind? I thought. _As we walked down to the Great Hall, Fred came by my side and just walked with me. When we got to the Great Hall we all sat down and began eating.

"Hey what classes do we have today?" Ron asked with a foodless mouth for once. I took out our schedules, looking over them.

"We have Transfiguration, Charms and a free period before lunch. Than afterwards we have Care of Magical Creatures." I put the schedules away and continued eating my breakfast. "C'mon guys if we don't leave now we are going to be late for class." I picked up my bag and as I swung it over my shoulder I heard a loud ripping sound. I closed my eyes and took two deep breaths before I bent down to pick up my stuff and saw that the only thing left was my broken bottle of ink. I looked up to see that Fred had all my books in his arms.

"Clumsy Mione, let's get your stuff to your class. You can fix your bag there, can't have a tardy on Ms. Granger's record." He said laughing as he started walking away and I had to run to catch up. We walked in silence for a little bit until Fred asked, "What's this?" I looked at his hand to see that he was holding one of my pens.

"It's something to write with. It's called a _pen_ and it's like a quill but it already has the ink inside." I explained. "Here," I grabbed the pen out of his hand and put it in the pocket inside his robe, "you can have it." And with that I grabbed my stuff out of his arms and walked into class.

_~HG HG HG~_

~Fred's POV~

_I have detention with Hermione tomorrow, that's gunna be fun_. Mmh, coast is clear. "Mischief Managed." I whispered, hitting the map with my wand as I walked through the corridors heading to the kitchens. I grabbed some of the left over pie and a glass of juice. I finished quickly, having accidently missed dinner.

As I was walking back to the common room I didn't bother to check the map. I turned the corner and all of a sudden I heard someone humming. I could tell it was a girl right away. I stopped to listen and realized it was the lullaby my mum hummed to us all the time, except now they started singing the lullaby.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." The voice was beautiful. "The other night dear, when I was sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. But when I woke up, I was mistaken, and I hung down my head and I cried. You are my-" Finally I couldn't take any more of this, and turned the corner to see…

"Mione?" I was stunned to see her there; she jumped and turned around with a blush on her face. "I didn't know there were words to that. How did you figure that out?" _Her voice is beautiful._

"The library, I had a feeling I recognized the lullaby and figured out that the original song was written by a muggle and somehow made its way into the magical world." I laughed at her long explination, I should have figured. We stood there silently for a few awkward moments.

"You have a great voice. How come I've never heard you sing before?" I asked. Surely she had to have sung sometime at the Burrow? She shrugged and continued walking.

"Wait, Fred, what are you doing down here? It's past curfew." She asked, with a glare.

"I could ask you the same thing little lady."

"No you can't, I'm a prefect." _Blimey, I forgot._

"I missed dinner so I went to the kitchens." She nodded in understanding.

"Well c'mon. I'm going back to the common room. I'll escort you there." She said with a smirk as she walked away. I tried to memorize her voice in my head. I swear it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. "I was only singing because I thought no one was around." I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"My dad and I used to sing together all the time. I guess I just kind of stopped." She sighed as she said this and continued walking.

"Well I know how to fix this," She gave me a look. "Do you like singing?" We were almost to the portrait.

"Yes."

"And it makes you happy?" This question made her stop. I knew the answer before she confirmed. She nodded her head. "Then sing." She smiled.

"Meet you at the quidditch pitch tomorrow after lunch?" She asked. _Oh yeah, detention._ I nodded my head as we went separate ways. That night my dreams were filled with a lullaby.

~Hermione's POV~

That day I woke up with anticipation in my stomach. I was slightly aggravated because I had caught Harry with that book last night! He had somehow managed to do better than me in potions. _It's because of that rotten book! Slughorn completely idolizes Harry. He likes me well enough, so I suppose it's alright, except for that book._

I groaned internally. I looked at the clock and realized I only had fifteen minutes until breakfast was over and I had to get to detention before after lunch. I got out of bed and pulled on a white v neck t shirt and light blue jeans. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I quickly ran back to my room and struggled to get my white trainers on. I ran out of the room and rushed to the Great Hall. I quickly spotted Ron and Harry and with a Weasley attitude quickly filled up my plate.

"Gee, Mione, hungry?" Harry asked with a grin. I ignored his comment as my eyes roamed the hall eventually landing on a laughing red head. As if he knew I was looking at him his eyes locked on mine and he smiled at me.

I tried to suppress my blush as I smiled back and continued eating.

"Only us three for once, nice eh?" Ron said happily. Harry and I looked at eachother and back at Ron and grinned.

"That's right," Harry said, "the Golden Trio!" I snorted into my goblet of pumpkin juice as the other two laughed. "What do you say the three of us do something today?" I thought this over and smiled.

"We could always go to the library." I suggested. I smiled as the two boys groaned. "Alright, how about the black lake?"

"Sounds good to me." They said as we made our way out of the Great Hall.

_~HG HG HG~_

I ran as quickly as I could and finally I made it to the quidditch pitch, but just off the pitch I stopped to catch my breath.

"Are you alright Hermione?" I jumped. I had lost track of time with Ron and Harry.

"Fred, Merlin you scared me!" I took a few more breaths and looked at Fred. He was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. _That shirt really brings out his eyes._ I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts and then walked towards the broom shed, next to the team changing rooms. "Ok, what exactly do we have to do?" Fred grabbed the nearest broom and then sat down.

"Well," Fred said taking out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, the broom was clean. "McGonagall never said we had to clean the brooms by hand." He said with a mischievous smile. I smiled with him and took out my wand. It only took about fifteen minutes, and all the brooms were cleaned. Once we were finished we started walking back to the castle.

"I missed lunch, so I'm going to go to the kitchens. Want to come?" Fred asked.

"I would love too." I replied. With a twinkle in his eyes he graciously offered his arm to me. I nodded and grabbed his offered arm.

"Want to play the favorites game?"

"What's that?" I asked. I was up for anything when it came to Fred.

"Well we ask questions about what our favorite things are. I'll go first, what's your favorite candy?" _Ooooh, that makes sense. _

"It's a muggle candy called M&Ms. Yours?"

"The cherry flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." Fred answered.

"Mm, I like those too. My turn, what's your favorite drink?"

"Hot chocolate." He answered. We had just gotten to the kitchen, when Dobby appeared.

"Harry Potter's Mione, Dobby is pleased to see you. Is Master Potter with you?" Dobby asked hopefully, Harry was practically his idol. I felt Fred stiffen for a moment and then relax.

"No, not today, but I'll be sure to have him visit," This put a bright smile on Dobby's face as he led us through the kitchens. "Dobby, I was wondering if you could get me a bit of food?"

"Whatever Harry's Mione wants, Dobby will get for you."

"May I have," I looked over at Fred standing next to me, listening, "two turkey sandwiches? Oh and," I leaned down to whisper is Dobby's ear, "Some M&Ms? It's a muggle candy and cherry flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." I stood up and looked at him.

"Of course, would you like to eat here or shall Dobby bring it up to the common room?" I looked over at Fred and he just shrugged his shoulders. "We can eat it here. Thank you Dobby," I bent down and gave him a hug. When I looked at Dobby I could see he had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Harry Potter's Mione. Dobby shall have your food ready as soon as possible." And with that Dobby scampered away with a smile on his face to get the food ready. Fred and I moved to sit at the little table in one of the corners of the room. We continued our game until the food arrived.

"What's all this?" Fred questioned. Dobby put a turkey sandwich in front of each of us then put the rest of the snacks in between us.

"I asked Dobby to get us some snacks." I said, wondering if he would just go with it. With a smile on his face he grabbed his sandwich and took a bite. I took that as a good sign and started eating mine as well.

_~HG HG HG~_

~Fred's POV~

"Harry?" I asked as we were eating dinner. "When's the DA meeting again?"

"Oh I don't know. Mione, think you could help me that?" Harry asked with his big green eyes shining extra brightly. I remembered how Dobby had called Hermione Harry's and tried not to let it show how it bothered me.

"No problem." She said with a smile. I swore her eyes shifted toward me for a moment. _Yes, more DA meetings means more time with Hermione! _I smiled internally, thoughts of her being Harry's vanishing.

"Ok everyone huddle up." I said excitedly, I had big plans for tonight. "Prefects hear me out," I looked at Hermione at this point, I knew Ron would go along with this but her, I wasn't sure. "What do you guys think about going for a midnight swim in the lake tonight?" I looked at everyone's reactions. Harry seemed to like the idea and Ron seemed excited. Ginny smiled along with George. Neville looked nervous and Hermione, she looked pleasantly surprised. I knew this wouldn't happen unless Hermione went along with it so I said, "What do you think Mione?"

She sat there for a while, contemplating this. Several emotions flickered across her face before she said, "I think you're going to have to make sure there are M&Ms." I laughed at this while everyone else smiled.

"Can I invite Luna?" Ginny asked. I nodded and she walked over to the Ravenclaw table and brought her over.

"Alright here's the plan…"

_~HG HG HG~_

~Hermione's POV~

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry whispered. "Coast is clear; everyone else is meeting us there." We got under the invisibility cloak and started walking through the corridors.

"Ow Ron, my foot. We are all too big to fit under here. I mean c'mon. Harry, hold my stuff. I'm a prefect I'm allowed to stroll these hallways, as are you Ronald." I got out from under the cloak and walked to the entrance. As I turned the corner I bumped into something. "Oh sorry," I said. I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore.

"No worries, Ms. Granger, enjoy your stroll." He said with a wink.

"Whoa that was close." The rest of the walk to the lake was teacher free. Everyone was there when we arrived. "Alright everyone hold on." I grabbed my wand and walked around the perimeter of the lake, casting spells.

"What did you just do?" Fred asked. Like everyone else, he was already in his bathing suit. The muscles on his chest were nicely toned from years of quidditch. I had to practically rip my eyes away from his chest and up to his face._ I love quidditch. _

"I placed a bunch of spells around us and the lake. One spell is to keep people from seeing us, another to keep them from hearing us and last one to keep the temperature in the water nice. The weather right now is great; I wouldn't have been able to fix that if it was cold and trust me, there was no spell in-"

"The library," Everyone said at the same time. We all laughed until Fred spoke.

"They don't call you the brightest witch of our age for nothing, huh?" Fred said with a smile. I grabbed my stuff from Harry and walked over to the girls. Luna and Ginny already had all their stuff out and were taking their clothes off to go in the water. I put my towel next to Ginny who had just taken her hair out of her pony tail.

She was wearing a forest green strapless bikini that I'm sure her brothers wouldn't approve of_. I bet Ginny did that on purpose._ _Harry better watch himself. _I looked over at him and saw that he was having a very hard time staying where he was. Luna was already lying on her towel reading The Quibbler; she was wearing an aqua blue bikini that was baby blue in certain places. The color matched her eyes perfectly. I was wearing a yellow bikini.

"Hermione, when did you get that?" Luna asked, pointing at the piercing on my stomach. This got everyone's attention, Harry and George looked shocked, Ron's eyes were bulging and Neville had a blush on his face.

"It's really pretty and it matches your bathing suit!" Ginny stated, "Where can I get one?"

"Don't even think about it." Fred and George said at the same time. Ron was still staring. Ginny rolled her eyes and mouthed '_we'll talk about it later'._

"A friend of mine convinced me to get it a little while ago." I explained to Luna who nodded as I grabbed my wand again and created a boardwalk that went out into the water.

"C'mon guys," I ran up to Harry and Fred, while I ran passed them I grabbed both their hands and ran on the boardwalk. Right before we got to the edge I screamed, "JUMP!" The water was the perfect temperature. When I finally got back to the surface I couldn't find Fred and Harry anywhere. Suddenly I felt something grab my ankles and pull me back into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I struggled until whatever it was let go of me. I returned to the surface gasping for air, taking a few minutes to relax myself. I turned around and saw Harry and Fred back on the boardwalk laughing. I turn away from them, wiping away the tears. I try to calm my racing heart, chastising myself for having such a reaction when it was only Harry and Fred. "I'm going to kill you!" as I swam back Ginny and Luna gave me a look that told me to stop. They silently crept up to them and pushed them in. As I was laughing, happy they got pushed in, I tried to warn them but it was too late. Ron ran up to Luna at the same time George ran up to Ginny, scooping them in their arms bridal style, they jumped in.

"Neville, get in!" Ginny laughed, splashing water at Harry. Neville jumped in, dive bombing us and sending water everywhere. In just a few minutes everyone was in the water and having fun. After about an hour of splashing around we got out of the water. I walked to my towel and sat down.

"Who's up for a game of chicken!" I heard Harry say. I looked around to see that George was already stuffing his faces with candy, while Neville was looking at the plants.

"What's chicken?" Luna asked.

"Chicken is a game where someone gets on somebody else's shoulders and they have to fight against another pair and try to knock them down into the water." Harry explained as he walked over to Ginny. I got up as Fred ran past me simultaneously throwing me onto his back. I clung as best I could before he flung us into the water. When we got back to the surface he turned to look at me.

"Be my partner?" He asked, giving me a smile.

"Ok!" we swam over to shallower water and met up with Harry and Ginny, Ron and Luna.

"Ok, how about this. First Fremione vs. Runa, then-"

"Wait, Harry, what?" I asked.

"They are just your names combined." _Fremione… I like it._ "Ok, again, first Fremione vs. Runa, then Us vs. Runa, whoever wins each will battle last." I swam over to Fred and got on his shoulders. Fred turned us to face Luna and Ron. We got up to Luna and I knew we would win. Luna and I grabbed hands, trying to knock the other over. I tried to push her backwards but Ron was good. Finally I got one of my hands free and put it on her shoulder.

"Sorry Luna," I pushed as hard as I could and her and Ron wobbled before finally falling in the water. Then all of a sudden I was falling sideways in a weird motion that somehow ended with me in Fred's arms. "Whoa, how did you do that?" he set me down in the water before saying "Quidditch." I looked over and saw that Ginny and Luna were about to fight. Right away I could tell that Ginny was fierce. I turned around to Fred and said "Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Purple." Right then I turned to look at the fight. Luna had tried to get a hold of Ginny's upper arm but she somehow ducked and pushed Luna forewords; effectively ending the fight with a splash.

"Our turn," Fred said, as he moved in front of me. I got onto his shoulders and prepared for the fight.

"Care to make this interesting?" She said as she circled me.

"What would you like to bet?" I asked.

"Well how about if I win, you take me to get one of those piercings _and_ pay. If you win, I'll be your slave for a week and buy you anything you want at Honey Dukes. Deal?" She said as she stuck out her hand. I thought about it for a second before grabbing her hand.

"Deal," After she let go of my hand, she gave me about three seconds before she went for me. Fred moved me so I dodged her, I tried to grab her shoulder but she leaned back. We then locked grips trying back and forth to topple the other one over. We let go of each other and started circling. Fred moved us forward so that I could lunge towards her, but Harry was too quick and Fred and I fell forward and into the water. _Damn those seeker reflexes._ I returned to the surface to see Ginny and Harry smiling. I swam to the edge of the boardwalk were they were and pulled myself up.

Ginny leaned down towards me and whispered, "First Hogsmeade trip." I grumbled incoherently and walked over to my towel.

"Hermione, open wide," I turned to see Ron holding a few m&ms. I opened my mouth and Ron threw the m&m in the air towards me. With a triumphant laugh, I caught the m&m in my mouth. "Nice Job." We spent the next 15 minutes throwing and catching food in our mouths until Harry went to throw a jawbreaker at George and all hell broke loose. The candy somehow exploded in Georges face and soon his whole face was purple.

"Damn, exploding jawbreaker, I was wondering where I put those," I heard Fred mumble next to me.

"Oy Potter you're gunna get it now!" George yelled, as he grabbed a slice of pie and chased Harry around. Finally he cornered Harry and threw the pie at him. It hit him square in the chest. Harry grabbed some of the cherries off his chest and threw them back at George, but he dodged and it hit Neville instead. Soon a food war started, with Me, Harry, Ron and Luna against Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville.

"I'm Harry freaking Potter, I'm the Boy Who Lived, and there is no way we are losing!" Harry yelled to the other team, who laughed at this. It made me really happy to see Harry not obsessing over that book or Voldemort. We threw more food back and forth until all was gone. I flopped down to the ground next to Ron and Luna.

"So much wasted food," I heard Ron groan next to me.

"But at least we had fun right?" Ron nodded in agreement, I got up and grabbed Ginny and Luna and dragged them to the boardwalk. "Who's up for some dancing and music?" I asked them. They both nodded, but I wasn't finished talking, "It's just… well uhm if Ron tries to dance with me… can one of you maybe interrupt?" I cringed at the knowing look they gave me.

"Sure," Luna said, "Your aura _is _becoming noticeably duller around him, yet sometimes it spikes up, hm." I looked at Luna questioningly and nodded a thank you. I was used to the strange things she said. I grabbed my portable iPod player; technology didn't work within or around the castle walls, but the spells I found in the restricted section of the library fixed that. I turned the music on and all the guys heads turned in our direction. It was a fast song first and I didn't really feel like dancing just yet so I went to go sit on my towel.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around as Ginny grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the boardwalk. "You have to dance with me and Luna!" I started dancing with Luna and Ginny and it was a lot of fun. Ginny grabbed Luna's hand and twirled her around while I danced around singing.

"Let's make a mess, steal a kiss in the moment. You and me everything that could be, touched, don't go stay as long as you like. Let's get reckless dance with our hands to the beat, don't let this slip through our fingers. Feels insane, don't you put up a fight, lets rough it up till they shut it down," I looked over at the guys and saw they were watching us. When I looked at Fred his eyes met mine and he smiled. We continued dancing, posing and singing until the chorus played enough times for Ginny and Luna to sing along as well.

"It's ob, ob, obvious right here's where the party starts with you and me all alone, no one has to know. It's ob, ob, obvious to me, how it's gunna be, ob, ob, obvious when you come close to me." We all sang together. Finally the song was over and I was allowed leave. A slow song came on next and I put a light dress on over my bathing suit as I sat down. I watched as Neville danced with Luna and Ginny danced with Harry. When the first song was over, I saw Ron walking towards me.

"Do you…uhm wanna dance, Hermione?" He asked. I begrudgingly got up and walked with him to the boardwalk. He looked really awkward and didn't know what to do so I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist. We swayed along to the music, _where's Luna? _After about a minute I saw Luna walking towards us.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked.

"I don't mind," I said quickly, letting go of Ron. I walked away from them and went to join the twins.

"No George, sh-" Fred started to say but was elbowed in the ribs by George.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Fred said with a grimace as he rubbed his side. On an impulsive outburst I asked Fred if he wanted to dance. He grabbed my hand and led me to the boardwalk but before we could reach it the song was over.

"Next time," Fred said with a wink. It was now around 2:30 in the morning, when we all planned to leave, so we all packed up.

"Hermione would you like copies of the pictures I took?" Neville asked as he then explained about the camera he had charmed to fly around.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" I said with a smile. And with that said, we walked the rest of the way back to the castle silently.

The rest of September flew by with first my birthday, which we had a small celebration for in the common room, but I wasn't really up for it, tests, prefect and DA meetings, essays, friends, and quidditch practices. Everyone had been doing really well in the DA especially me. I was ready to get this war over with. Harry was once again seeker for the Gryffindor team, and the twins were the beaters again, Ron, I was surprised, had made keeper. Most of the Hogsmeade trips were cancelled due to the danger that lurked just about everywhere. But now it was the second weekend of October, and the first Hogsmeade weekend. I woke up and looked at the time. _11:30._ I was planning on sleeping in some more when the door to the room burst open and in came an exuberant red head and a loony blond.

I continued trying to sleep until she walked over to the window closest to my bed and opened it right before four quidditch players flew in. I screamed but luckily none of the other girls were in here. As I screamed my legs got tangled in my sheets and I tumbled off my bed ungracefully. I sat up, my head was just above the edge of the bed, and looked across the other side to see everyone laughing.

"So apparently boys can get in through the window. How did you figure this out, _Ginny_?" When I said this everyone looked at her and Harry, they blushed furiously while Fred, George and Ron glared at them. I got up but kept the sheet around my body like a cape. "You know, there is a reason guys shouldn't be allowed to come up here." I moved my eyes to the sheet around my body and back to the guys, trying to show Ginny that I was indisposed at the moment. I was only wearing a t-shirt that came up to my knees and my undergarments, Ginny knew that I never slept in the same type of outfit every night. The shirt had the collar cut off so it hung off my shoulder just a little bit. I huffed and went to the bathroom grabbing my clothes on the way out.

"What's up with her?" George asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny responded, flopping down on my bed. I walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later with my hair in curls and light make up. I was wearing leggings with my black boots. I had a dark blue shirt that was longer than regular shirts and cut off in a diagonal across my thighs.

"Ready to go?" I asked. I walked to the door but Luna grabbed my arm.

"Hermione we can go out that way, but the boys can't." Lune said, as she walked over to Ron. She got on the back of his broom and then Ron and Luna flew out the window. After a few minutes the only people left were Fred and I.

"Ready Mione?" Fred asked, he held out his hand for mine. I took a deep breath, gulped and then grabbed his hand.

"I don't like flying," I whispered, I got behind him on the broom and held on to him tightly, burying my face in his back. He kicked the broom up and we were out the in the air above the castle. George, Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny and I were flying to Hogsmeade apparently. We followed the carriages and groups of people walking. Finally I felt the broom descend and my feet were soon on the ground. Ginny came up to me and I knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"So where do I get this done?" I rolled my eyes and looked over at Fred.

"No one around here does piercing and besides, if I'm paying you're getting it done the muggle way," I saw Ginny gulp at this; "We have to sneak away and apparate to a certain mall I have in mind." Ginny and I looked at Fred with our best puppy dog faces.

"Fine," He agreed and soon we were sneaking away towards the shrieking shack. When the coast was clear Fred grabbed mine and Ginny's hand, I told him which mall it was and with a sensation that felt like being squeezed through a tube we were there. There were so many people, that we all had to link arms to keep from being separated. We walked around until we found a store that advertised tattoos and piercings. We walked in purposefully and I went up to the nearest store attendant.

"Olivia!" I said happily, I ran up to her and hugged her really tight. "Guys, this is Olivia, she is one of my closest friends ever," I looked at them and mouthed _muggle._ Olivia was a little bit taller than me, had long, straight, dirty blond hair and wore lots of eyeliner. I walked over to the group who all had their arms linked together. "This is Ginny and Fred," As I said Fred's name I linked my arm with his, joining the other two.

"Oh, so the tall red head is taken," She said she said with a pout and a wink.

"No uhm I'm-" Fred started but another worker interrupted to ask Olivia about something. _Why are Fred and I always mistaken for a couple?_

"We are here because my friend Ginny here would like to get her belly button pierced." Olivia nodded her head and led us to a different room.

"I remember when I got mine, took forever to convince Hermione here to get one with me." I blushed a tad bit as she laughed. She then asked Ginny to pick out which ever stud she wanted then asked her to lay back in the chair and lift her shirt. I grabbed Ginny's hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"Now Ginny, this is going to hurt, a lot. Are you ready for this?" Ginny looked kind of shaken up but she nodded her head. I saw Olivia behind her roll her eyes. Ginny took a deep breath and Olivia shot the piercing into her belly button. Everything was quiet until Ginny screamed.

"That didn't hurt at all!" She looked at me angrily while Olivia cleaned the newly made piercing.

"Now, you can't take it out for a few months," She handed Ginny a bottle and said, "Clean it with this three times a day." Ginny nodded and got up. Olivia walked around the table and grabbed me in a hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry about your dad, Mione. He was a great dad." I nodded at her with tears in my eyes and then wiped at the ones that had escaped. I told her we had to run and grabbed Ginny and Fred.

"Mum's gunna go mad when she finds out about this Ginny," Fred said while I dragged them to the most secluded spot I could find. We apparated back and walked over to the three broomsticks where Harry and Neville were sipping butterbeer. Ginny ran up to Harry and showed him her piercing; I could tell that Harry liked it a lot. I sat down next to Neville as Fred sat down across from me. I could feel Fred's gaze on me so I turned to look at him. He mouthed the words _are you okay?_ I nodded my head once and ordered us two hot chocolates. Fred's face was a little shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You remembered," He said.

"Of course I remembered silly, I remember a lot of things, hence all my O's," I said with a wink. Our hot chocolate came and soon we were all sipping and talking. I looked over at Neville. He dug through his bag and gave me a box. "What's this?" I asked

"All the pictures I took at the lake." I opened the boxes and the pictures were fantastic. A lot of them were moving but some were taken the muggle way. "You took muggle pictures?"

"Yeah, I thought why not." He said blushing. With that he took his seat and started up a conversation with Harry.

"Hey guys where's Ron?" Ginny asked from her seat. We all shrugged but got up and left the three broomsticks in search of Ron. We rounded the corner just in time to see Ron lean in towards Lavender, the moment their lips met it felt like a tidal wave of hurt swam over me. _I thought I was over him!_ I felt tears come to my eyes and I ran as fast as I could back to the castle. I heard Harry scream my name but I didn't bother to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I spent the next week or two avoiding everyone. I went to the kitchens everyday for my meals and spent all my free periods in my room with my books and a bit of music. I spent class as best I could away from Harry and especially Ron. It was hard avoiding Lavender but I was successful in doing so. Spending so much time alone with my thoughts was bad, and I constantly thought about my dad and cried. My mother understood though.

I had written her a few times, it seemed like she was the only person I talked to. Lately it was like there wasn't even a point in wearing the bit of makeup I had grown accustomed to; it all came off when I cried, so I stopped. I got behind in my work; I was only a few weeks ahead. I was on my way back from the kitchens to my room before everyone left dinner when someone stepped in my way.

"Well if it isn't little book worm granger all alone," I looked up into the cruel faces of Malfoy and Pansy; I knew right away I wasn't in any shape to fight. I saw Malfoy walk away and stand by the only exit, guarding it. I looked at Pansy and whipped out my wand.

"Uh uh, mudblood. You wanted to fight the muggle way, changing your mind so soon?" I quickly threw a stunning spell at her but she dodged. She ran up to me, dodging all my spells and knocked my wand away. She grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me down. I made sure no tears of pain came out. I would not give her that satisfaction. I tried my best to rip her hands off of me and reach my wand.

When I grabbed my wand I did the first thing I could think of. I stabbed my wand into her ribs. I could tell I hurt her but wasn't sure if I broke skin. I quickly sent her a leg locker curse but she knocked my wand away with Malfoy grabbing it. Pansy pulled me by my hair farther down the hall and punched me in the stomach. All the air in my lungs whooshed out and I was left gasping for air. She then brought my face up and slapped me; the slap was followed by another. All the while I was thrashing around scratching up the hand that was still in my hair and any body part I could reach.

"You know it's your fault your dad died. You just let him die." When she said that I went completely limp, I didn't even try to fight back when she scratched me one more time. Finally she left me there, a limp bloody body on the floor. I didn't bother to try and get up, but when I finally did I didn't feel any physical pain. The emotional pain was so great I took a few steps out into the next hallway and collapsed. I laid there and cried until I fell asleep on that damp corridor floor.

~Fred's POV~

I spent most of every night waiting for Hermione to come down to the common room. Somehow she always found a way to get to class with any of us seeing her. Her avoiding us really hurt but most of us knew why she was. Ginny tried comforting me; she told me she knew I liked her. She said _it was obvious_, but George assured me it wasn't. Hermione was hurting and it was all Ron's fault. The worst part was he didn't even know what he did. None of us wanted to explain it to him, especially me. So I spent every night sitting in bed and watching her name move around on the map. Even though I knew where she was most of the time, I knew that if I tried to go to her, she would just out right ignore me. So I was content with going to my room and watching her little dot move. It was passed curfew so I knew she had to be back in her room.

I took out the map and whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I searched for her dot in the tower next to mine but saw nothing there. I searched the rest of the castle until I found her name, what troubled me was that her dot wasn't moving, but the dots closest to hers were moving away, and they were Pansy and Malfoy. I ran out of the room with the map and went to find her. When I did, I saw her wand first; I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I walked over to her and saw blood. Her face was all cut up and bruised, _Pansy, _She was sleeping curled up to her stomach. I also saw that there were streaks of dried tears on her bruised cheeks. I picked her up as gently as I could and rushed over to the hospital wing.

_~HG HG HG~_

"Is it just me, or do you spend an awful lot of time in the hospital?" I said to Hermione as she was waking up. "But have no fear, your fiancés here!" Hermione smiled a little at this and closed her eyes again. Hermione sighed before saying

"I'm done with her; I won't give Pansy anymore of my attention." The smile on my face turned bitter when I remembered what Pansy had done to her three days ago. The physical and emotional damage was enough to make Madame Pomfry keep Hermione here for days.

"That's good, but…I've taken care of her." I stated with a mischievous glint in my eye. She opened her eyes at that and narrowed them.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley what did you do?"

"Now hold on a minute, I was only defending your honor! And technically it was George. Let's just say she won't be much of a team player amongst the Slytherins for a while." I went on to explain how George had asked Dobby to put a special potion in her drink that would turn different body parts certain house colors. "Her hair is Gryffindor, her left arm is Ravenclaw and her right arm is Hufflepuff. And well…no one has figured out how to reverse it yet." Hermione laughed out loud at this, the first time any of us had heard her laugh in a while.

"Okay Ms Granger you are allowed to leave, just take it easy for a while." Madame Pomfry said. Hermione climbed out of bed to go change while I waited outside. Soon she came out in her uniform and we started walking back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Mione?" I said softly. She looked at me expectantly. "Ron's a wanker. I'm sorry, and the rest of us really miss you." Hermione listened intently as a tear rolled down her cheek, not even bothering to chastise me about my language.

"Well, I'll get over him I suppose-"

"He doesn't deserve you anyway." I said, cutting her off and wiping her tear away. Boy did she look gorgeous in her uniform, but her beautiful face, with those sad eyes made me want to punch Ron so bad. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. We had just arrived at the portrait when she turned around. She leaned forward and placed her lips against my cheek.

"Thank you Fred," She said, before she walked into the common room and up to her dormitory. The biggest smile lit up my face as I followed her example but instead of heading to the dormitory I sat on the couch. George walked over to me and sat down by my feet.

"What's got you happier than Snape torturing small children?"

"Oh nothing," I said with a smirk. Georges' eyes widened.

"You DIDN'T?"

"I didn't, she did." I loved how George could practically read my mind sometimes.

"Where?" He asked eagerly.

"Well _that_ is strictly confidential." I said with a smirk and laughed, knowing I'd tell George later.

_~HG HG HG~_

~Hermione's POV~

I woke up the next day feeling better than I had in a while. I got ready for the day and then headed down to the common room to see Ginny, Harry, George and Fred waiting for me.

"Hello there," I said. I noticed Ron wasn't there but decided not to comment on it.

"Hermione we missed you!" Harry said as he practically launched himself into my arms like Crookshanks. Said cat was currently stalking the fire trying to capture the little sparks it gave off. I hugged Harry back and then was passed among the masses. I finally untangled myself from George when he tried to sneak his hand a little too low.

"George!" I scolded. He only smiled and winked at me.

"I'm Fred what are you talking about? And can't I hug my fiancé?"

"You are NOT Fred, George." I said, ignoring the fact that I wouldn't have minded if Fred _had_ done that. "I know the difference better than anyone. Your eyes are darker and you're more of a leaner when you stand." I blushed a little as I said that. I turned to walk out of the common room with the rest of the gang; little did I know that everyone would soon be gossiping about my _fiancé. _

I left the Great Hall a couple days later with Harry and we headed off to Potions. As we walked toward the dungeons, I saw that a lot of people were staring at me and whispering. I ignored it, of course. We walked into Potions and took seats next to each other. I turned around and saw that Pansy was missing, I laughed a little bit on the inside. _Won't be dealing with her for a while. _Ron and Lavender had taken seats next to each other behind and to the right of us. Slughorn had yet to come to class so I turned to talk to Harry, I saw him glaring at a Slytherin.

"Harry what's wrong?" I asked.

"They were talking about you. I don't know what about but I definitely heard your name mentioned." He said angrily. I thought about this as Slughorn walked into the room. With a flick of his wand instructions appeared on the board.

"Get to work on this potion. I will come around momentarily and help. You can always asks Mr. Potter for help as well." Slughorn said grinning proudly. I rolled my eyes as I whispered to Harry.

"It's fine Harry," I got to work on the easy potion, "People will always whisper about other people until they find something better to do." I looked around the room and most of the Gryfindors turned their heads quickly away from me, not wanting to get caught staring. The Slytherins however didn't care and just sneered at me. As Harry struggled with his potion he looked up at me.

"Well Fred's name was mentioned too," he said with a shrug. I sat down copying a few more notes. He wanted to be an Auror along side his God father just like his parents. _Wait! What had Harry said they were talking about?_ Fred… and I. A cauldron nearby exploded and snapped me out of my thoughts. I focused on my potion, I could think about this later.

The day flew by in a blur and I found myself walking to my prefects meeting. I walked in and sat by myself by the window. The head boy and girl, A Hufflepuff by the name of Ally and a Ravenclaw by the name of Sam.

"Okay everyone, we need to discuss what dances we want this year. We can choose between a couple, Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and an End of the year party. Anyone have any particular one they'd like?" Sam asked. I raised my hand at that point. "Yes?"

"Well I'd like to say I don't think we should have a Halloween dance. I may be a bit biased but, that was the day Voldemort" Everyone flinched, "killed Harry's parents. I feel it would be a bit disrespectful." I looked around the room to see that almost everyone seemed to agree with me, except the Slytherins of course. They seemed to want it even more now.

"Good point, Hermione," Ally said, nodding her head. "So Halloween is out. Also Halloweens only in a few days, _Sam _over here was hoping that if Halloween was chosen that he could whip up a great party in a few days. As if." Everyone laughed at this as Sam frowned. "How about a Christmas, Valentine's Day and if I talk to Headmaster Dumbledore I could probably get that end of the year one in too." She said with a smile. She and Sam then distributed different tasks to everyone. I was in charge of making flyers. "We are gunna have this first dance the day before vacation starts. We have three weeks to get this all ready."

"I want all your tasks done by the day after tomorrow, you are all dismissed." Sam said. I went straight to the library to get to work on these flyers, I only needed to make one and then I could duplicate it.

_~HG HG HG~_

~Fred's POV~

I was bored; I sat in Charms class not really paying attention at the moment. My thoughts were captivated by a certain curly haired Gryffindor. I suddenly had a great idea to get out of class. I pulled out the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product and popped it in my mouth. I soon broke out with a horrible case of the chills and felt as if I'd throw up. Sweat was pouring down my face and I really had to blow my nose. I raised my hand and Professor Flitwick took one look at me and said

"Madam Pomfry's office, now, you aren't looking very well." I grabbed my stuff and slowly made my way out, stopping at the doorway of the class to lean on it a bit for dramatic effect. As soon as I was far away enough from class I quickly grabbed the reverse pill and downed it. Instantly I was cheery and well again. _So where would Hermione be right now?_ The library! I sped purposefully down to the library and slipped in, quickly finding Hermione drawing on a piece of paper.

"What're you doing Mione?" I smiled when she practically jumped five feet in the air.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" She hissed at me. She turned back to her work while I laughed.

"You never answered my question," I said, as I slid into the seat across from her. She was wearing only her uniform, her robe was draped on the back of the chair she was sitting on. _That skirt is too short; _I took a breath to relax a bit.

"I'm making the fliers for the Christmas Ball." With a final flick of her wand she said, "And now I'm done."

"So now what?" I asked as she packed her things up and put her robe back on.

"We go to lunch silly. Duh." She said. I saw people behind her staring at us, so I steered her out and we walked toward the Great hall.

"So Hermione," I said as I threw my arm around her shoulders hoping she would think it was casual, "favorite weather?" I asked looking down at her, she was a bit shorter than me but it was so cute. With her chocolate colored hair and long lashes it was hard to focus. She scrunched up her face in concentration then said

"I love it when it snows but only if I'm not freezing my arse off. I love the color of the leaves in the fall and the smell of the flowers in the spring. The warmth of the sun in the summer, so I think I love them all, you?"

"Wow, deep. Might have to rethink my answer, I would say spring! Perfect time of the year for a prankster doesn't cha think?" I said with a grin, "Ooh another question then you can ask me anything you want, and it doesn't have to be favorites. Who…is your favorite Weasley in the entire world!" As I said this I gestured my arms out around me widely. She laughed at this.

"Certainly not YOU Fred Weasley," As she said that she tried to make a run for the Great Hall laughing.

"Get back here young lady! I'm gunna get you!" I ran passed all the people in the hall, following her musical laughter and caught up with her easily enough. I grabbed her by the waist and slung her over my shoulder laughing the entire time.

"Fred Weasley you put me down this instant!" She said but I could tell she was smiling. I started walking to the Great Hall with her on my shoulder.

"Not until you admit I'm the best, most handsome, smartest Weasley AND your favorite!" I said gleefully.

"Never!" She said as she hung over my shoulder, I walked a bit faster and jumped in the air, clicking my heels together.

She screamed when I jumped, "Don't do that! If you drop me so help me-"

"I would never drop you silly. So admit it now or I'll have you do it in the Great Hall in front of _everyone."_

"You're evil!" She chuckled at this, "Fine, you're my favorite Weasley and you're the best, most handsome and the smartest. But mark my words Fred; I'm going to get you back somehow." She huffed but smiled a little at her revenge filled thoughts. I sat her down and we walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall, discussing questions she could ask me.

~Hermione's POV~

Fred could always make me laugh, as we sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch I had to catch my breath from all the laughing I did. I started piling my plate with food while the boys and Ginny started a conversation about quidditch. Midway into my meal, someone had tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Lavender. Ugh.

"Yes Lavender, is there something you want?" I asked a bit sharply.

"Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement. Maybe one day we'll be sisters!" I looked at her like she had just grown a second and third head.

"Excuse me?" I said. The table around me had gone silent.

"Oh everyone's talking about it. You're marrying Fred Weasley. How _you_ managed to get one of the Weasley twins I'll never know." And with that Lavender Brown flounced away towards Parvati and Ron.

Hurt registered on my face before I quickly concealed it. Of course _I'd_ never be able to be with one of them. A short burst of hatred towards Lavender quickly reminded me where I was. I turned towards the group.

"Who told anyone I was marrying-" I stopped myself short. _Fiancé, Fred, Ooooh. _Right then I started laughing uncontrollably, and a little hysterically. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hermione, why are you laughing?" Harry said bewildered.

"Because someone must have told them about how Fred told the hospital he was my fiancé!" At that everyone started laughing and we continued eating. After lunch I walked back up to the tower along with George, Ginny had class right now and Harry was walking her there while Fred ran off to the Quidditch pitch, mumbling about needing to think.

So as I got the common room I tried to get back upstairs to my room, not wanting anyone to realize Lavender had hurt my feelings. George grabbed my wrist before I could make it up the stairs. "What?" I asked. I looked around to see we were the only ones in the room. I didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

"How do you feel about Fred?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I rewrote a bit of this so for anyone who had read the previous version this has changes!**

Chapter 9

Flashback

"_How do you feel about Fred?" George asked. I looked at him shocked and sat down for a few minutes thinking. How __**did**__ I feel about him? Well, Fred is handsome, smart, and funny and he always makes me feel better, oh I could go on and on. I blushed at this, I wasn't sure how I felt about him, maybe I DID fancy him but I knew Fred could never like __**me**__. Everyone knew that. Who would like uptight know it all Granger? George's eyes widened as I thought all this. _

"_Honestly, I –I think I could, you know fancy him…but everything that happened with Ron..," I trailed off trying to hide the sadness from my eyes. He looked at me confused _

_"I see, but Fred isn't Ron so what would be the problem?" He asked. I gave a sort of half smile and looked at him._

"_Well I'm me." I said, as if that said it all. He nodded his head at that._

"_Has he ever seemed put off by you?" This question caught me off guard making me rethink the last thing I had just said but before I could answer George left. I sighed internally knowing I wouldn't get much sleep that night. As I walked upstairs I bumped into Parvati. _

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_So you're marrying George?" She asked bewildered. _

_I sighed. "I'm not marrying either of the Weasley twins!" I said, exasperated, trying to finally quell those rumors. When I got upstairs I threw myself into my bed, wondering how on earth I was going to sort out all my feelings._

End of Flashback

A few days passed and I couldn't get what George had asked out my head. The last few days had been unusually warm and several people where outside trying to enjoy it before the bad weather hit. My hair was frizzier than normal today which only meant one thing. Rain. As I thought about whether or not I should pack up my books and head inside a red head popped up right in front of my face, startling me.

"Fred! You enjoy frightening me half to death?" I said exasperated. He chuckled at this and sat down next me, stretching his long legs out in front of us.

"Well hello to you too!" he said with a grin. I looked around and noticed that George was over by the lake not too far away and I was suddenly nervous. _Did he tell Fred?_ I thought. Fred flicked his hair away from his face as he waited for me to reply.

"Hello," I said, "Favorite breakfast food?" I asked as his face lit up. I tried hard not to get lost in his blue eyes at the moment or let him catch on to my feelings. I'd seen plenty of him these past few days but still tried to distance myself a bit.

"Oh, definitely pancakes." I smiled at that, I could understand why he loved those. "You?"

"Nutella." I said happily. He looked puzzled.

"What's that? Sounds funny." As he said this he leaned back against the tree. Before I could answer that's when I felt it, the first fat drop of rain. I looked up to see dark clouds had formed in the sky even though it was still warm out. I looked at Fred and quickly packed up my stuff, knowing I had to get back to the castle fast. He didn't know how bad it was for me during thunder storms, he had stopped the nightmares before they even came that night. Fred put his hands into his pocket robes and started walking with me back to the Castle but soon it was pouring. We could see George up ahead but before I could make a dash for the Castle I felt a hand grab my wrist.

I turned around to look at Fred. As we stared at each other I could feel the rain hitting us hard and knew my robes where soaked through.

"Do you hear that?" He asked through the rain. The rain had plastered his hair to his face and I wanted so badly to move it out of his eyes.

"Hear what?" I screamed over the rain. As the rain hit my face I could feel that he was still holding my wrist but I didn't bother to move. He moved a step closer to me.

"There's no thunder. And do you see that?" Now I was confused since all I could see through the rain where him and the dark clouds. Surprisingly even though we were soaked through we weren't cold. It was hard to breathe through all the rain though and we were panting.

"Fred, I can't see anything but you."

"There's no thunder and there's no lightning Hermione, so why are you scared?" He asked me. He stepped closer to me so that we were face to face, his breath almost reaching my face. I looked up at him. "It's just you, me and the rain, not all rain is frightening." He said gently as he tucked a curl away from my face. I could feel the heat from his body as I tiled my head a bit. My hands came up to rest on his chest. I saw his eyes move down to my lips and my heart started beating harder.

"Hermione? Mione?" I jumped back as I heard Harry and Ron scream my name. I looked at Fred as he ran a hand through his hair staring off into the direction the yelling had come from. I took a deep breath.

"You're right." I said to Fred with a smile as I walked toward Harry and Ron's voices. That night the nightmares didn't appear.

_~HG HG HG~_

A couple weeks had passed since that day with Fred but not much had changed since then expect that the nightmares had come less often as my mind was plagued with thoughts of Fred. The weather had also changed thought and the Christmas ball was the day after tomorrow. Slughorns Christmas party was the previous week and was absolutely dreadful, probably because I had gone alone. I was determined to make sure this night was much better. It was Thursday afternoon and I was in my room packing up my things to head off to the Burrow after the Ball. I grabbed my IPod and decided to listen to a little bit of music. As I listened, I remembered what George had asked me a little while ago and that day with Fred.

The next song that came on next though had me thinking about Fred and Ron.

"I'm looking for a lover not a friend. Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to." I usually talked to Harry, Ginny or Fred when I need help. _Yeah, but __**Harry**__ is only a friend…So is Fred_, my mind countered back. As the song continued all I could think about were the differences between Fred and Ron. Hmph. Ron never let me do what I wanted, especially when I was right! Jerk.

Fred's always there when I need to talk about my dad...where's Ron been? I thought. The next lyric in the song made me laugh. "Someone who I can run to who will stay with me when it rains," Fred literally stayed with me during that first thunder storm and then that day in the rain… I turned my IPod off at this point. I didn't want to finish that song. I had finally realized how I felt, I just didn't know what I was going to do about it.

I put my IPod away and headed down to the common room. I spotted the gang and sat down next to Harry and Ginny while the twins were by our feet. When I saw Fred, his face lit up into a huge smile and I blushed.

"Hermione, you better get ready with me for the ball tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Of course I will," I replied.

"Do you have a date?" She asked me quietly. Not quietly enough since everyone in our group turned to look at me.

"No, I'm going solo tonight, but it might be fun," I said with a smile. A huge smile appeared on Ginny's face. I saw her eyes dart somewhere but I wasn't sure what she was looking at. "I assume you're going with Harry?" I asked

"Mhm," She replied.

"That's great Mione, me, you and Fred will be going stag tonight!" George said excitedly from his spot on the floor.

"Why don't you two have dates?' I questioned. That was so unlike them, they were two of the, if not the most, sought after guys at Hogwarts. I had noticed that they hadn't been hanging around with a lot of girls this year though, but more with our group.

"I need to keep myself open, so all the girls can have a piece." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. We all laughed at that and I turned to Fred.

"What about you?"

He shrugged and said, "Didn't have the courage to ask her." I giggled at this.

"You are so obtuse Fred." I said, but was secretly glad he hadn't asked anyone. He shrugged again but this time a small blush appeared on his face. We all spent the next hour or two talking and soon everyone had gone to bed but Harry and I. We talked a little while longer until Crookshanks hissed very loudly. I grabbed him just before he tried to fling himself into the fire.

"Sirius!" Harry whispered excitedly. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to remind you guys to stay out of trouble also say that all of you, including the Weasleys are invited to Grimwald Place for Christmas vacation. So that means no Burrow this holiday. I don't want to be alone with Kreacher and Dumbledore has put me under house arrest. Someone at St Mungos _recognized me._ Can you believe that? I was definitely in disguise."

"No you weren't Sirius. The last time you tried to go somewhere in disguise you dragged me through the mud when you decided you didn't fancy wearing a leash." Harry said with a grumble as I laughed.

"I'm a free spirit! You can't keep this dog locked up!" He said with a big grin. I snorted at this for obvious reasons.

"We will be there Sirius. See you tomorrow" And with that said and done we both went off to bed.

~Fred's POV~

"So what happened again?" I asked George happily.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I asked her if she liked you and she practically said yes except that she didn't think YOU'D like her. Now bugger off, I'm trying to sleep."

"For the smartest witch of her age she sure is blind huh." I said, thinking about how crazy it was that she couldn't see what I saw.

"After your little fun in the rain why do you still doubt me?" George asked, turning away from me. I shrugged at that.

It was the day of the Christmas Ball and I'd had a twinkle in my eye that could have rivaled Dumbledore's the past couple of days. That day in the rain changed everything for me. _Maybe she DOES fancy me! _I thought. I got up and showered, changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went down to the great hall for breakfast. I noticed Hermione wasn't there but I was sure I'd see her later.

I wanted to ask her to the ball but even though George was sure she liked me I couldn't pluck up the courage to ask her. It didn't bother me; I figured we'd end up alone together a lot tonight considering everyone had dates but us. And George, but if he knew what was good for him he'd make his presence sparse. I finished my breakfast quickly and grabbed my broom to pass the time. After a few hours flying, I left the Quidditch pitch to go get ready for the ball. As I walked into the common room I saw Hermione being dragged up with Ginny and Luna to get ready.

~Hermione's POV~

I had just spent the last few hours getting ready with Luna and Ginny in her room. Luna, being her eccentric self, had started playing the Christmas music on my iPod. Ginny had insisted that we go all out and get manicures, facials, pedicures, and the whole deal. Ginny had also chosen my dress, claiming she knew the perfect one. And it was.

It was a midnight blue dress that showed my long legs. The chest part was embroidered with dark blue beads and was tight with a strap on each shoulder, some cleavage showing. The color on the dress than faded to a lighter blue than dark, the silk like fabric flowed out reaching my knees. I had matching three inch heels, the same dark blue as the beads, and my hair was down in long wavy locks. I put on two small silver hoop earrings and then a diamond heart pendent necklace. I finished the look with light pink lip gloss and the tiniest bit make up.

Ginny was practically the opposite of me. She had on a long black dress that was tight around her chest and had halter straps, a hint of cleavage showing. It then flowed out but was still close to her body. She had on her matching heels and put her gorgeous red hair in a half up, half down look. She had on black dangling heart earrings and her makeup was natural.

Luna had chosen a color dress entirely shocking to us. She was in a long dark purple dress. It had a slit in the dress going high up on her left leg. It was simply and pretty. It had thin halter straps with a bit of cleavage showing. It flowed around her lovingly when she moved, making her seem more eccentric than usual.

"We all look hot," Ginny said as she did a little bump and grind. "Let's go." As we walked to the Great Hall for the ball I suddenly got very nervous.

"Don't worry Hermione. You look great and even those he's not your date he will still think you're beautiful." Luna said from beside Ginny.

"Who?" I asked. I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Fred." She and Ginny both said at the same time.

"What? No guys see-"

"You're a bad liar Hermione. We know you like Fred." I stopped short.

"How?" I managed to squeak out. _Oh no Oh no Oh no. Does Fred know? Oh please no. _I thought frantically to myself.

"It was obvious to us, but then again we are girls, the guys are less intuitive. I also happen to…think he likes you too." Ginny said with a wink and walked down the stairs to find Harry. Luna smiled at me and then turned towards the steps to go find her date, her and Neville where just going as friends. Ron hadn't been around much since he was always glued to Lavender, and if he was, well I wasn't around to see it.

~Fred's POV~

I saw Ginny and Luna come down and I wondered where Hermione was. I heard Neville ask why they were waiting since they had their dates, but Ginny shushed him and I could tell she was looking at me. Right then I saw Hermione turn the corner. She looked absolutely stunning. I can't even explain what she was wearing except that the dress was blue and to her knees and she took my breath away. I heard someone chuckle behind me and then felt an elbow hit me.

"Breath mate." Harry said, laughing. Hermione finally approached us.

"Hey guys," She said with a small smile, "Ready to go in?" She was greeted with a chorus of yes's and George and I walked up to her offering her each an arm.

"May we have-" George started.

"-The honor-"

"-Of escorting-"

"-A beautiful lady-"

"-such as yourself-"

"-To the ball?" I finished. She grabbed my left arm and Georges right.

"Oh but how scandalous!" She said laughing, "They already think I'm with one of you now they'll think I'm with both of you!"

I raised an eyebrow at her the same moment George did.

"Well we could arrange that if you wanted" George said with a wink. I glared at him from above Hermione's head. She laughed at what George said and politely declined as we walked into the hall. George soon excused himself to go talk to some bird from Ravenclaw as I led Hermione to a table.

~Hermione's POV~

The great hall looked fantastic! Twelve Christmas trees with loads of decorations where lined up against the walls, there was fake snow falling from the ceiling and the smell of pine everywhere. As I sat down to relax a little Fred sat down next to me, I saw Ron with Lavender out of the corner of my eye, I had a feeling she was talking about me since her eyes kept moving towards me. I turned to him and said "Favorite song?" He sat there thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"Actually I like a lot of American music," He said with a shrug. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Same, my aunt in America sends me songs she likes all the time. That's why I got Professor Dumbledore to get this muggle thing called a _DJ_ and he's not American but I'm sure he'll play a bit of it. Let's see what kind music they play tonight. Oh by the way tomorrow you will be trying Nutella." I said. He chuckled at this. Fred looked so good right now. In his black robes and bright red hair, those light blue eyes. _Sigh_

As he started to speak we were interrupted.

"Hermione?" I turned around to see Sam standing there. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance." It was a fast song on right now, I looked at Fred and saw he wouldn't look at me so I turned around back to Sam and said

"Sure." I walked out onto the dance floor with Sam while a rap sort of song started playing, I recognized it right away and it lit up my face. Sam twirled me around a few times and I had a nice time. At one point my back was against his chest while we were dancing. We weren't too close I felt uncomfortable, as if it weren't right.

Soon the song was over and I was dragged away from Sam by Ginny as the song from the day at the lake started playing. By then they knew all the words so we sang the whole song together, dancing. Soon, Harry snuck into our group and spun me and Luna into him. As he spun us out he grabbed Ginny and started dancing with her. We took this as a sign to go find other dance partners, laughing as we left them. Harry's dance moves had improved since the Yule ball.

An hour and a half had passed and I had had several slow dances and a lot of fast ones and the Christmas songs where definitely my favorite. I danced with different people such as Neville, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Seamus and Cormac. As I walked off the dance floor and grabbed my drink I noticed that I hadn't seen Fred in a while. When I walked back to the dance floor I was snatched up by a pair of devious red heads.

"Come on and dance with us Mione." George and Fred said. I grabbed one of Fred and one of George's hands and tried to spin them. We laughed when it came out awkwardly and continued on our way. When the song was over a slow one took its place. As I tried to step off the floor a hand stopped me.

"Would you like to dance with me Hermione?" I looked up to see Fred. I smiled and nodded. I recognized the song and smiled even wider. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. He kept us at a reasonable distance until I closed it and laid my head on his chest. I could feel him breathing and it was so relaxing.

"I won't talk, I won't breathe, I won't move till you finally see that you belong with me." I opened my eyes but didn't move my head; Fred had laid his head on top of mine. I felt his jaw move.

"You might think, I don't look but deep inside the corner of my mind I'm attached to you." At this part I felt him pull me a little bit closer. "I'm weak; it's true cause I'm afraid to know the answer. Do you want me too? Cause my heart keeps falling faster." Fred was singing! And to me!

"I've waited all my life, to cross this line to the only thing that's true. So I will not hide it's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited this is true." He spun me around in soft circles and I brought my hand up to his chest and he grabbed it, cradling it against his heart.

"You don't know, what you do, every time you walk into the room. I'm afraid to move. I'm weak; it's true I'm just scared to know the ending. Do you see me too? Do you even know you've met me? I've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's true. So I will not hide it's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited this is true. I know when I go; I'll be on my way to you. The way that's true." At this point Fred picked up his head. I picked up mine and looked at him. Brown eyes met blue.

"I've waited all my life, to cross this line to the only thing that's true. So I will not hide, it's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited. This is true." Even if I wanted to I couldn't rip my gaze away from his. His hands felt perfect against me. Fred lifted up his head, kissed my forehead and let me go. I stood there stunned, watching him leave the dance floor. I realized then that everything was quiet. I looked around to see everyone looking at me. When I moved to try and go after Fred I was surrounded by a bunch of girls asking ridiculous questions. I couldn't get away before I lost sight of Fred. I did see Ron though, looking furious and confused.

~Regular POV~

_That, that GIT_! Ron thought angrily as he watched Fred woo Hermione on the other side of the room. Ron had been trying desperately to figure out a way to get away from Lavender. He needed to figure out how to get out of this relationship. Harry sidled up to Ron's side and stood there quietly, watching him fume and wondering when to stop it.

"She's barmy, Harry." Ron said quietly to him. Harry knew he was talking about Lavender and nodded in agreement. Ron squared his shoulders and knew he would have to just do it. Like the muggles say, rip the bandage off fast and get it over with, or something like that. He made his way towards Lavender.

_~HG HG HG~_

~Hermione's POV~

The next day we all had our things packed and got onto the Hogwarts express along with everyone else going home for vacation. I was a little miffed off because I had heard rumors that Fred was just joking around with me. People even asked me if it was and I had fumed, tired of the constant rumors about me. After Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and I had settled down, Ron had tumbled in with a fearful look in his eyes.

"What did you do?" Harry asked quickly.

"I… kind of tried to break it off with Lavender. I swear that girl is mental, wouldn't leave me alone for a minute." Everyone in the room cheered except me. I just smiled a bit. Nobody had told Ron why I was upset with him and he seemed to forget it anyway. "Mione, whatever I did I'm sorry." He said sincerely. Guess he didn't forget. "I've still been talking to everyone else but not you. I miss you."

"I missed you too Ronald." I smiled as I grabbed my book. He took that as a good enough response and relaxed in his seat next to Neville. An hour later I stopped reading to go patrol the halls. I hadn't seen Fred the rest of the night or this morning. When I _had _spotted him he was walking into a compartment farther down the hall. I followed him and when I knocked on the compartment door I heard a muffled _come in. _I opened the door and saw that it was empty except for Fred. I wondered where George was a knew that he would soon be on his way here.

When Fred spotted me his eyes widened. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I stopped and stared at him. His long red locks, freckles sprinkled across his face and those shocking blue eyes. I hadn't realized that I had started walking towards Fred and him towards me. When we were inches away we stopped. I tilted my face up at him as he looked back down. I bit my lip nervously as my heart raced on.

"I'm ready to ask my question." I took a deep breath, trying not to let his warmth distract me, "How do you fee-" He cut me off as his hand found its way to the back of my neck gently and pulled my lips up towards his. His lips where warm against mine as I pressed back. My hands found their way around his neck as his moved to my waist. I knew if he hadn't been holding me my weak knees wouldn't have been able to hold me for much longer. Soon we needed air and Fred leaned his forehead against mine, his warm breath hitting my face as I tried to control my own breathing.

"Does that answer your question?" He said breathlessly.

"Technically you didn't let me finish, so I still have my one question." He pouted a little at this. "Fred, I want to be with you." I said, the words coming out as a little more than a whisper. He leaned down and captured my lips again. I took that as an agreement. He kissed me one more time, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the seats.

"Oh. Can we… maybe keep this, I don't know. I…I think Ron...I'll tell him." I trailed off as I sat next to him. He smiled down at me and nodded in understanding. I pressed my lips against his slowly, savoring it. As I moved away I told Fred, "Go find George and join our compartment." He smiled down at me mischievously.

"See you soon, love." He kissed my forehead and was out the door in search of his twin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Fred's POV~

Yes! She _does_ like me! I couldn't take it anymore and kissed her, and she kissed me back! Hermione Granger, _my _girlfriend. I'm the luckiest guy in the world. When we got off the train we saw Mum and we all made our way over there. Hermione and I tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

"Come on, take a hold of the port key it goes off in five minutes, make sure you are holding all your stuff." Mum said. I grabbed onto the port key and soon enough I felt the tug at the back of my navel. We landed in the living room and we turned to see Sirius rush into the room but as he rushed in he knocked open the curtain hiding his Mums portrait.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS IN MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT. OUT! BLOOD TRAITORS ARE JUST AS DISGUSTING!" He ignored the painting and went straight for Harry and gave him a big hug. I saw Hermione run over to the painting to pull the curtain back around it. "YOU! MUDBLOOD. DON'T TOUCH MY PAINTING!" Hermione ignored it, if I could have I would have punched that painting and finally she got it closed. Mum sent all our stuff into our rooms.

"Yay! People!" Sirius said happily. We all laughed at this. "Come I will show you all to your rooms first, you can relax a little bit then you can all come back downstairs for food." We followed him up stairs toward the second floor. The second floor was entirely made up of guest rooms and study rooms just for us, Sirius had said. Most of the house was decorated in dark colors but was now well kept. The third floor was for the Order, Sirius and Mum and Dad. Each room even had a name tag on the door with a person or two's name. "There are enough room in this house for everyone to have their own room and more." He turned to look at me and George.

"You and George have one of the biggest rooms because its two conjoined bedrooms so you can share yet still have your own space. I knew you guys would probably be more comfortable together." He said. I looked at George and we both high fived at the same time. "The rooms you guys have here will always be yours so you can decorate it anyway you want. There's furniture in it already but you can do with it what you want. Each room has a study and bathroom attached to it." From the outside the rooms looked very small. The doors were close to each other which gave the appearance that there wasn't much room inside.

"Did you use enlargement spells on the rooms?" Hermione asked.

"Not me, the rooms have always been that way for as long as I can remember." His face got a little bit sad at that. We continued walking down the hall until we reached the first doors on our left. They were two doors next to each other. The names said Misters George and Fred Weasley, Master Pranksters Extraordinaire in an arc around the doors. Sparkles and confetti burst out through the doors but dissolved before it hit the ground or anyone. Everyone all laughed at this and we high fived again.

"I enchanted them to all do the same or different things." The door across from it said Percy Weasley really big and next to it was his face, looking very sad. We looked at it and back at Sirius.

"This one is enchanted to shows his emotions." We all nodded at this but none of us understood why he was sad. The one next to ours said Charlie Weasley and had dragons flying all over the door, occasionally throwing fire. If you looked close you could see someone on the back of one of the dragons that looked suspiciously like Charlie. As it got closer and closer we realized it WAS Charlie and soon he was close up and looking directly at us. Right at that moment the door opened.

"Charlie!" We all screamed. "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?" He said as he leaned against the door. We then explained the dragons and the picture and he shrugged and pointed at Sirius.

"The spell senses Charlie coming closer and makes his picture self move closer to the door as the real Charlie does."

"That's genius!" Hermione said happily. We walked onto the room across from Charlie's and it said Ginny Weasley on it. There was a picture on the door of two quidditch brooms criss-crossed together and a snitch in the center. At first we waited and then turned to Sirius.

"Knock on the door Mione. Then after try opening it." He said. She walked towards the door and knocked, a quiet lullaby that all of us Weasleys recognized started playing when her skin touched the door. Then when she touched the door knob it did the same thing. Soon Sirius had all of us do that, each of us having our own soft tune. Last was Harry, when he knocked no sound could be heard, his knock included, but when he grabbed the door knob a loud siren pierced the air. We all put our hands over our ears to block the sound out. Sirius was on the floor laughing.

"HAH. Try sneaking into each other's rooms now! Yes the same thing is on your door." He said looking at Harry. "Oh Arthur will love this." Harry and Ginny looked a bit sad.

"That's bloody brilliant!" George and I said at the same time. I was glad that wasn't on my room. Next to Ginny's room was Ron's. When Hermione and Harry saw it they started laughing.

~Hermione's POV~

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"I know how much you like snacks Ron so here you go." Sirius said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I don't know what it is…" He said sadly.

"Ronald. It is a muggle thing called a _Vending Machine. _You put money in here and then type in the number of the snack you want and it will come out." I explained.

"And since you need to pay to get your snack it will always magically refill it's self. It is only a knut per snack and after you've gotten your snack it will open up to your room. If you don't want to buy a snack to get in you can create your own code and just type it in." Ron looked elated and immediately started looking at the snacks.

We skipped Harry's door laughing; we already knew what that door did. Knowing Ginny, she'd find a way around it. Next to Harry's room was my room. I stood there excitedly, waiting to see what it would do.

"Now Hermione, you have two surprises, it's like a two in one. Only because I had the painting up in my attic for some reason, she was being attacked in her portrait by painted in dementors. She's fine, her portrait can't die and her soul can't be sucked away but they are still terrifying. She's inside your room." My door had a golden frame around it and inside it looked all cloudy. "Go up to it and put your hand anywhere on the door. Now you can say it out loud or in your mind. Ask it a question and it will give you the best advice it can come up with." I walked up to the door and did what he asked. _Will dinner be good tonight? _I thought.

_"Well that depends. Who is cooking?" _A voice said. It sounded like a woman.

_Molly Weasley._ I thought back.

"_Has she ever made an unsatisfactory meal before?" _She asked.

_No._

_"Well then you've found your answer." _I had a feeling she was smiling. I turned around with a wide eyed look.

"You'll figure it out once you've had a chance to go inside your room. It works for everyone by the way." Sirius said. The last room, across from mine was Bill and the one next to his was temporarily Fluers. It had a painting of them in between the rooms with their names written elegantly on top of the door. "Come on, let's go eat."

After dinner we all went into the living room to talk and relax. As I walked to the couch I heard a tap at the window. I walked over to see my owl, Star. I had sent her over to my mom with a letter a little while ago. I wonder why she's just come back now. I opened up the letter.

_Dear Hermione. _

_How are you? I'm good here at Aunt Phoebes' as you already know. You should really stop sending your poor owl all the way here. The trip tires her out. Surely you should have known that. Honey, I want you to stay with your friends for the whole holiday this break. I have some bad news. We are moving to America. I just can't be in England anymore. You can understand why? It won't be that bad. And you will still go to your last year at Hogwarts but afterwards you will be here in America with me. I'm sorry honey, but I know you understand. I love you and Happy Christmas, or as they say it over here, Merry Christmas. Your gift is attached. _

_Love, Mum._

I dropped the letter and gift. Tears had started forming in my eyes. Move, to America after Hogwarts. I'll never see Harry, Or Ginny or Ron again. Or Fred… I ran up to my room as fast as I could. I heard several people call my name but I kept going. I got to my room and slammed the door.

"Ow! Excuse me." I turned around to see a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw hanging on my door. My second surprise!

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said. I straightened her portrait and turned to look at my room. Next to the door was a dresser that matched the tables, vanity and bookcases that where in the room as well. The whole left wall was covered in book cases and had two doors on either side. The back wall had the vanity pressed up against it and the corner, back and right wall was covered in windows with a seat area that had a few white and lilac pillows. The floor was covered in a plush white carpet that looked brand new. To my right was a queen size bed. It had four posts going up and had a flimsy see through black curtains.

The bed spread was a mixture of black, white and lilac pillows. The comforter being the same purple and the bed frame itself being white. It had two tables next to it, one with some flowers on it and the other with an alarm clock. On the left side of the bed there was another door. I went through it too see my empty luggage inside. It was a closet. The doors by the book cases led to a beautiful blue and white bathroom and a study. In the middle of the room there was a table and two couches. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. I grabbed a pillow and tears started flowing down my face.

"What's wrong?" I heard a voice coming from my door. Thinking it was one of the Weasleys I shouted, "Go away!"

"Well, there aren't many places for a door to go, miss." She said. I looked up and realized it was Rowena Ravenclaw speaking to me through her portrait.

"Why are you crying, dove?" She asked. I explained all about my father's death and my mother's departure to America.

"Is there any advice you can give me?" I pleaded.

"Honey, all I can say is you must learn to accept things the way that they are. I'd be able to give you a bit more wise advice but my diadem is gone. My poor daughter stole it from me in the dead of the night and from there I haven't a clue where she is or what happened to my poor crown. Merlin forbids it should fall into the wrong hands! It's a priceless Ravenclaw heirloom!"At that there was a knock at my door.

"I'm sorry about your crown, miss. Excuse me." I said, hurrying to get the door. It was Fred. I quickly wiped my eyes to rid myself of any evidence of my crying. He walked in and quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"America?" He whispered. I nodded and cried quietly into his chest. "It's ok, Mione. You will still be here for your last year. And you have to come to the Burrow over the summer, like you always do. So we will see each other. Knowing you, we will definitely see you all the time. After Hogwarts you'll come work as an Auror or healer. You won't lose any of us." I nodded my head and he moved us to go sit by the windows.

"America. That's so far away though." He nodded his head and we sat there for a few minutes, both lost in our thoughts.

"Everyone's read the letter Mione. So let's go downstairs so you can see just how much everyone loves you." We walked out of the room and made sure to stay far apart. My plan wasn't ready.

"Hey, no one was suspicious of you coming to help me?"

"Nope, they all know I like you and they all know you like me. They just think we don't know that we know that we like each other and know that the feelings are the same from each other." The baffling sentence made sense and I laughed.

"Ok then." We entered the living room at that point.

"Hermione!" "Mione!' I heard from several people. I was engulfed in hugs and we all sat down.

"There is no way you are going to America." Harry said, "The Golden Trio sticks together!" We all laughed at this and it made me feel a little bit better.

"Well, I'll be staying at Hogwarts so it's okay, I suppose." I was a little bit sad. I won't be away from everyone for very long. We still have the war…

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Weasley said.

_~HG HG HG~_

The first couple of days passed with all of us hanging out, going present and tree shopping.

"Everyone, downstairs now. It's time to decorate the treeeeeee!" Sirius said, using a Sonorus spell to magnify his voice. A thunder of footsteps could be heard while we all made our way down. There in the middle of the living room was a HUGE tree. We all gathered by the boxes of ornaments and with a flick of my wand Christmas music started playing and we all got to work. It was a lot of fun. Butterbeers where passed around and laughs were shared. As we put up the lights no one noticed that Harry was stepping on one.

"I. Can't. Get. This. One." Each word followed by a tug as Ron tried to get the lights. Finally with one humongous pull he managed to get the lights, while tripping Harry at the same time. Harry went flying back and I, being the unfortunate one that was behind Harry, was pushed into the box of ornaments with Harry. We came back out of the box covered in bows and pouts on our faces. Everyone was laughing at us and soon we all had bows on our heads.

"Sirius, why is that box so bloody deep?" Harry asked as he tried to get out. I waited patiently for my turn to get out.

"I have a lot of lights in there! I like those lights." He said smiling.

"Need some help?" George asked, while he held his hand out. He had a suspicious look in his eyes so I declined politely. I wish I could say the rest of the decorating went smoothly but it didn't. At one point Fred and George _accidently _pushed Sirius into one of the boxes and when he came back out he was in an entirely different outfit. He was now wearing the same green outfit Rita Skeeter always had on. I don't think the prank had the effect the twins wanted because Sirius jumped with joy back into the box to see which outfit he would have on next. He came back out in the deep purple robes Dumbledore favored. Now content with his outfit, he transfigured a cup into a long white beard and put it on. We finally finished decorating the tree and the house and we all sat down exhausted.

"Hermione, there are some snacks in the kitchen can you grab them?" I nodded and as I walked into the kitchen Fred was coming out. Fred looked up at that moment.

"Mistletoe!" He said. I looked up and remembered that we were keeping it quite, so I gave Fred a look and then pretended to be embarrassed. I looked around and then gave Fred a quick peck on the lips

"Awww! That was rubbish!" George whined from his seat.

"Too bad" I said with a smile.

I looked at everyone else and Ginny gave me a smile that said _mmmhm_; Mrs. Weasley looked pleasantly content, while Ron… He looked angry. Harry noticed I was looking at Ron and turned to look back at him. I saw Harry ask Ron something and they left the room together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~Harry's POV~

Ron and I walked out of the living room and headed to my room. My room was fairly big. Along the back room were my bed and a few windows. My bed looked exactly like my bed in the Gryffindor tower. My room was mainly Gryffindor colors. On the right wall where doors leading to a bathroom and a study while left wall held some book cases and dressers. The wall next to the door had a TV set and a few couches around it. I sat Ron down and the couch and faced him.

"What was that all about?" I knew exactly what that was about, but I knew I had to let Ron get it all out before he did anything stupid.

"I don't like that she kissed him!" Ran said fuming. His face was getting redder by the second. "It's supposed to be me and her, everyone knows that!"

"You didn't though." I said quietly. "If it was supposed to be you and Mione, why where you with Lavender?"

"Because Lavender actually wanted me…and I was hoping maybe, it would make her jealous…" He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"It didn't make her jealous Ron, it broke her heart. Don't you remember when she ran off that day? At Hogsmeade? That was because of _you_ and we all knew it, we just didn't think you where that thick headed, mate." I said sadly. Right then Ron jumped off the couch and ran downstairs. I was running after him as fast as I could but it was no use. He grabbed Fred.

"Hermione's mine," I heard Ron growl. Fred just shook his head and ripped Ron's fingers off his shirt.

"Relax, _brother, One, _We aren't even together. Two, Aren't you with _Lav-Lav_? And three, Hermione isn't an object." Internally I agreed, but kept my mouth shut. Ron glared at him and that's when I put my hand on his shoulder. He roughly shrugged it off and left the house. I looked back at Fred, who looked troubled.

~Hermione's POV~

After decorating I decided to lose myself in a book. After a few hours of reading I went to shower. I felt my body relax under the jets of hot water and decided to take my sweet time. I washed my hair thoroughly as well as my body. After a while I looked at my hands and saw that they were starting to get wrinkly. I quickly shut off the water and grabbed a towel walking out to my room.

I sat down still wrapped in my towel and talked to the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw for a little while. We chatted about everyday things until I heard Mrs. Weasley call us all down for dinner. I got changed and went downstairs, sitting down next to Fred and Ginny. Despite the regular loudness because it was Christmas Eve, the air around everyone seemed slightly tense. I couldn't quite place where it was coming from. Everyone ate quickly and soon dispersed leaving me alone with Fred. Before I got up from the table Fred grabbed my arm, I looked down at him. His eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't quite place, it looked like sadness.

"I'm going to out flying for a little bit, see you soon?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded as he let go of me and walked towards the back yard. I was a bit confused but there was no one around for me to talk to. Harry was spending time with Sirius and Ginny had been roped into helping her Mum in the kitchen. Ron was nowhere to be seen. He had been glaring horribly at Fred at one point and I dreaded what was soon to come. I decided I would go up to my room and wrap all my presents to give to everyone tomorrow. I accio'd all the presents out from out of my closet and locked myself into my study. I put my iPod on and clicked on my Christmas playlist as I wrapped gifts. I had almost bought my parents gifts, but I realized that that was no longer plural. I let out a little sniffle and was glad Mum was at least safe in America.

_~HG HG HG~_

After I was finished wrapping presents I looked over at the clock. It was around ten; I left my room and headed down to the kitchen for something to snack on. I quickly grabbed a cauldron cake and a glass of milk. I hopped onto the counter and crossed my legs. I was wearing a pair of loose cotton pants and one of the shirts I had cut the collar off of. I soon finished my cake and milk and put my cup in the sink. I made my way back to my room but before I could get there I saw _him._ Ron. He was half dozed off against my door, waiting for me I assumed. I hurriedly went over my options. I knew I couldn't put this off forever but I didn't want to deal with it now. _Hide,_ I thought. I crept as silently as I could to the nearest door. Fred and George's room. Great. I was afraid that the alarm on Ginny and Harry's door could somehow be on ours now. Nothing really stays a secret long here. So I did the first thing I could think of.

I opened the door to George's room and nimbly got inside. The room was coated in darkness and when I took a step forward I tripped on something. _These Weasleys are so messy! _I got up and was quickly pinned to the wall.

"George it's me Hermione. Let me explain!" He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. He let go of me and stood there smirking.

"Sneaking into Fred's room, love?" He asked.

I groaned, "No! uhm, well see," I blushed, "Ronald was waiting outside my room and I really didn't want to talk to him right now, so I went to the nearest room and It was yours. Then I realized Fred and I might have those alarms on our doors so I went into your room…" I trailed off as George went back to his bed.

"That door over there leads to Fred's room. It's the door at the end of the hall." He mumbled, falling back asleep. I left his room and traveled down the hallway. The walls all had pictures of their friends and family. I reached the door at the end and took a deep breath. I knocked. I heard someone shuffle around the room and Fred opened the door.

"What do you want Georg…" His eyes widened when he realized I wasn't his twin.

"Hi…" I said quietly. "Mind if I come in?" He opened the door and stepped back. The light was on in his room. I was not at all surprised by his room. On my right was the door leading to the main hallway. On my left was his bed which was held up in the air by gold chains so that the bed was like one giant swing. Next to the bed there where windows with benches built into them, so that you could sit and relax by the window. Different colored pillows where strewn across it. Against the wall across from me there were several bookcases and dressers. A few posters of various quidditch teams were stuck on the wall. Directly in front of me were several beanbag chairs. The whole room gave off a fun feeling.

I made my way over and flopped down on a beanbag chair. Fred, instead of sitting in the chair next to me, decided to sit on my chair. "Fred what are you doing!" I said with a laugh. He was currently sitting in my lap.

"I want to be comfortable and your lap looked the most inviting." He said with wink. I looked down and quickly looked back up blushing. Fred was only wearing a pair of pajama pants.

~Fred's POV~

"So what's up?" I asked. I felt like I was squishing Hermione so I moved into the chair next to her as she launched into her story. After a few minutes she finished and I nodded my head. She sighed and closed her eyes. I took this as an opportunity to study her. She left me breathless. Her hair was in curls and in slight disarray. She was wearing purple cotton pants and a black shirt that had the collar cut off, exposing a small bit of her shoulder and neck. She opened her eyes and our gazes met. I could tell she was sleepy so I grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. She got in without faltering, probably because she was half asleep. I got in next to her, but hesitated, remembering my fight with Ron. _He's being a jealous prat and he doesn't even know we're together. It's gunna hurt him a lot when he finds out._ I sighed. As I tucked her in I kissed her forehead. I grabbed an extra blanket and made my way to the bean bag chairs. I wasn't sure how comfortable she'd be if I slept in the same bed with her.

Soon after I fell asleep I was woken up by Hermione crying out. I quickly rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and made my way over to her. "Mione? Hermione It's ok." I said as I tried to calm her down. I could see the sweat on her forehead and knew she must have been having a nightmare. I tried harder to wake her up.

"Hermione!" I said a little louder, shaking her a bit, finally I did the only thing I could think of. I pressed my lips against hers. She continued to struggle in her sleep against whoever was hurting her. A few moments later she calmed down a bit and started kissing me back. I smiled at that and looked down at her, she slowly opened her eyes and looked back at me, her eyes shining in the dark.

"Fred?" She said quietly.

"You were having a nightmare." I replied.

Her voice was rough and sleepy as she said, "So you thought kissing me would wake me up?"

"It worked right?" I countered as she sat up. I soon arranged myself so that I was sitting at the end of the bed facing her. She smiled at this and then sighed. Even though I was seated at the foot of the bed it obviously didn't matter to Hermione as she grabbed the pillow behind her and put it down next to me. She then grabbed the blanket and snuggled down next to me.

I quickly caught on and laid down next to her, our heads were our feet should be. She curled up next to me and I grabbed her so that her back was against my chest. I laid my hand across her stomach and could feel the piercing there, I smiled. _How could I have taken so long to be with her? _I finally fell asleep again this time with a smile on my face.

~Hermione's POV~

I woke up with the feel of someone's arms around me. I kept my eyes closed though, the bed was moving from side to side and I tried to remember where I was. _Oh Fred._ I opened my eyes and smiled. I turned my head over and looked at Fred's sleeping face. I slowly untangled myself from him and hopped off the moving bed. I walked over to the door leading to George's room. In the hallway where two doors I hadn't noticed the night before. I opened one and was glad to see I'd found the one I was looking for.

I quickly went to the bathroom and walked back out into the hallway. I looked at the pictures to see several from this year. One was of all of us during our midnight swim. Ginny was standing next to Harry smiling up at him then looking at the camera. Next to Harry was Luna smiling dreamily and Ron eating a jelly bean happily. Next to Ron was Neville, George and I all laughing at some joke Fred had made. We all looked super happy. There was a picture of the DA and some of the whole Weasley bunch and some of just the twins. I made my way back to Fred's room and stood looking around. I didn't know what to do next until I heard a soft mumble.

"Come back I'm cooooold." Fred whined. I smiled at this.

"Well then come to me." I challenged. I heard a growl and next thing I knew Fred had run out of bed, picked me up and flung me onto a beanbag chair. He was trying, once again, and failing, to snuggle up in a ball on my lap. "Fred, you are way too big to be doing this." I laughed; he laughed along with me and got off.

"It's Christmas!" He said happily. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards to the door. "Go open your presents and get back to me fast."

"Oh! That reminds me!" I ran to my room with Fred following behind me. I quickly muttered a spell and it sent all the presents to the correct rooms.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." I said cheerily. A

"Good morning dears. Would you do me a favor and wake everyone up? Breakfast is almost ready." I looked at Fred and we both smiled evilly. We ran upstairs as quietly as possible and chose Georges room first.

"Wakey wakey Georgy!" Fred said as we pounced on the bed.

"Geroff me." He mumbled into his pillow.

"C'mon, your mum told us to wake everyone up. Don't you think it will be fun?" I said with a smile. George gave me a strange look then smiled.

"We've corrupted her!" He said as he got up and ran towards the door. Fred and I shared a look and ran after him to see he had woken Charlie up. The four of us then walked over to Harry's room and jumped on his bed.

"Time to get up" I sang. I jumped on his bed while the three Weasleys made confetti and music come out of their wands.

"You little witch!" Harry said as he grabbed me and started tickling me. I didn't notice at the time the look that crossed Freds face as he watched Harry and I.

"No no! Please stop!...Please!" I said all in between bits of laughter. I finally managed to get a hold of a pillow and knock Harry off me.

"Oh yeah!" Harry asked as he got another pillow. I whipped my head around as I saw Charlie dive bomb Harry on top of a giant pillow. George then attacked me from behind along with Fred. The pillow fight went on until Harry said

"C'mon, let's go attack Ginny!" we walked over to her room and ran in. When we jumped on her bed we realized it was empty. We turned around just in time for the door to close and for Ginny to say "Aguamenti!" We were all soaked with water before we could attack her.

"Like I couldn't hear you from Harry's room!" We all laughed. Charlie dried us quickly with a spell and we walked out into the hallway realizing we all had two more people to wake up. Sirius and Ron. I kept my gaze to the ground and everyone could feel the anxiety in the air. Even though no one knew about Fred and I, everyone could tell that there was something up Ron's arse about us.

"How about I go wake up Ron and you all go wake up Sirius?" I heard Charlie say. I let out a sigh of relief and ran upstairs with everyone. We crept silently into Sirius's room but before we pounced, the twins changed his hair color to the same Weasley red. Harry whipped out his wand and with a jet of water splashed him in the face. All of us jumped onto the bed singing for him to get up. He jumped with glee and ran down the stairs. _Probably smelled food, _I thought.

"Preseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeents!" I laughed, _He smelled presents, _I corrected. We all calmly walked downstairs to eat Christmas breakfast. Bill and Fleur had just arrived and where sitting around the table.

"Now this just won't do." I head Bill mutter. He waved his wand and a spell hit Harry, Fluer and I. I looked at Harry to see he had bright red hair. I assumed I did too. "Now we all look alike!" He said happily and started filling his plate. Breakfast was a loud and happy affair aside from Rom. I could tell he was trying to look happy for everyone but that it wasn't working too well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Present time!" Sirius sang as we all walked upstairs to our own rooms. Christmas in the magical world was a lot different than in the Muggle world.

As I walked into my room I reached for my pile. I had gotten lots of books, some about magical defense and others about healing. I had gotten my Weasley sweater; it was pink with an H in the middle. I quickly put it on and continued with my gift. I had gotten Mr. Weasley a muggle camera and he had been excitedly taking pictures this whole time, going on about how peculiar it was that they didn't move. I had gotten sweets, make up, and a lovely scarf. Once I had finished unwrapping my gifts I quickly went back downstairs. Mr. Weasley made us all get together and take different group photos in our matching sweaters and hair color. The funniest part though was when Harry came downstairs carrying a toilet seat.

"Fred, George…?" Harry had questioned. We all burst out laughing. "Why?"

"We tried to give you one-" George started.

"-in your first year-" Fred continued.

"-It's the Hogwarts toilet seat-"

"-That Madam Pomfry confiscated." They finished together. Harry burst out laughing, remembering when Dumbledore had told him that. All and all we had a great Christmas morning.

Ron, I could tell, was still angry but was hiding it pretty well. I guess you could hide anything when shoving candies down your throat. Soon I decided to go and get dressed, so I walked upstairs to my room. After fifteen minutes in the shower, I got out and walked into my closet. I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, black ballet flats and a red tank top. When I had showered I changed my hair back to its original chocolate brown. I pulled on my clothes and new sweater and quickly put my hair in a low side pony tail.

"How do I look?" I asked Rowena.

"You look lovely dear. What did you get your loved one for the holidays?" She asked me. I went under my bed and grabbed his present.

"I actually got him several things. I got him a whole bunch of different muggle candies and drinks, along with a muggle invention." I explained to her. I had gotten Fred a cell phone. Having had two parents that where dentists for most of my life, we had plenty of money. "This invention's called a cell phone. Have you ever heard of a telephone?" She shook her head. I then explained what a telephone was as well as a cell phone. This would be practice for explaining it to Fred.

"That's brilliant!" Rowena exclaimed. "Muggles these days!" I nodded my head and told her I would be back later and headed over to Fred's room with my gifts. I made sure the coast was clear and I knocked on the door and it turned out we didn't have the alarms on our doors! In my excitement I burst through the door unannounced. Fred turned around very quickly and covered up his shock well. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. I could feel my blush rising fast and I stammered out an apology.

"It's okay, love. I could let go of the towel if you want." He said with a wink. I blushed even more.

"No no I'm okay." I said quickly. "I'm just going to wait out here in the hallway."

"Nah, just stay in here, I'll go change in the bathroom." I nodded my head as he walked towards the bathroom. I sat down on his bed and waited. The moment I sat down the bed started slowly swinging. _Oh God. I almost saw Fred naked!_ I blushed just thinking about it. He came back in a few minutes later wearing trousers and a nice blue button up shirt.

"Where are _you _ going looking that handsome?" I asked.

"I am taking my girlfriend up for a nice Christmas dinner. I hope you don't mind, but I sorta told Ginny and George about us. So they could cover." He said with a breath taking smile.

"It's okay. I figured we'd at least tell them. And up?"

"We are going_ up_ to a special room I set up for us." He said smiling mischievously

"Should I change my clothes?" I asked.

"You look stunning, you don't need to change." I smiled at this and grabbed Fred's hand. He smiled when my hand touched his and pulled me down the hall, putting his finger to his lip, silencing me. He led me to up the stairs and past the adults floor to a fourth floor that I was unaware of. He let go of my hand and walked to the first door by the stairs. I walked up to him and he bowed and opened the door. I tried not to laugh at his antics and stepped inside. The inside looked fantastic. It was decorated in Christmas colors everywhere and one side of the room there was a fire place and sofas and the other side had a table set for two. The table had a candle in the middle. Silver glitter was everywhere and also another Christmas tree with presents under it. I put Fred's presents under the tree as well.

Fred grabbed my hand and led me over to the table.

~Fred's POV~

I had had George and Ginny help me set up a special room for Hermione and I for Christmas. I had set up the room in reds and greens, with an area by the fire for us to relax, a Christmas tree, and a table for two. I led her over to the table and held out a chair for her, she smiled up at me and sat down. As I walked around to my seat, I wondered why I was so nervous.

"This is wonderful Fred." Hermione said with a huge smile on her face. I relaxed a bit when she said that. "Did you cook this? It's great."

"I did, spaghetti is one of my finest I must say. Thank you." I said with a grin. We ate the meal with lots of conversation and laughs. Soon after we finished we walked on over to the sofa to relax.

"Accio presents." I heard Hermione say.

"Someone's impatient huh?" I said laughing.

"Definitely. Open mine first." There were a few presents in my pile. _Thank god I thought to get her more than one gift. _I thought, as I grabbed the first gift. I ripped off the paper and saw…I don't know what I saw. Hermione saw the expression on my face and laughed.

"These, are different types of muggle candy for you to try. This is called _Gum._" Hermione then went on to explain what gum was and all the other candies. Some of them were really weird. One was called _Butterfingers_ but it wasn't a finger, or even shaped like one. I got lots of other candies such as Gummy Bears_, Crunch bars_ and more. Finally I tried Nutella. My taste buds where in heaven.

"I have one more gift for you." She said, biting her lip. She grabbed the other gift and handed it to me. I opened the last gift she handed me and pulled out an awkward metal device. I looked over at Hermione and she laughed.

"Fred this is called a cell phone, it's a muggle device used to reach people with. It's much faster than owls. I've decided that along with S.P.E.W , I'd work on modernizing Hogwarts, as well as getting rid of Voldermort of course. Nothing can get done until he's go-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"You're rambling." I laughed. She then explained how to use it.

"And my number is already programmed into it, as well as the spell to make it work around so much magic.

~Hermione's POV~

He quickly kissed me, giving me a smile that was heart melting. "Your turn." He said nervously. he handed me two packages. "You have to open this one first." I unwrapped it to find a book, except the cover was blank. I looked at Fred questioningly.

"A diary?" I giggled.

"No silly, open it." I opened the book and in the middle the blank pages were cut up to leave a hollow space for a beautiful necklace and bracelet. "The necklace, when you open it, plays the lullaby and has a picture of us from the ball." He said.

"Thank you it's so beautiful." The picture of us was breathtaking. Both of us were looking at each other, him looking down, and me looking up.

"Don't forget the bracelet. Which also goes with this." Fred passed me the other present, and when I opened it up it was the same book as before, but empty. The bracelet though had tiny charms of books. Fred walked up to me and uttered a spell. One of the books enlarged and fell in my lap. I gasped. When I opened it, it was a photo album from the lake.

"Are the rest of the book charms photo albums?" He nodded.

"Except it's now _your _job to fill them up." He said with a big smile. "And this book, is empty because, I know how much you like reading, so I figured, maybe it's time for you to try writing." I looked up at him happily. I grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips down to mine. The kiss was long and sweet and when I pulled away Fred had a huge smile on his face.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

~Hermione's POV~

The next few days of vacation were fun, except that Harry was having nightmares as well, again. I had hoped they would go away for a while but they were back. Luckily Ginny took care of him. I spent the last couple of days sneaking around with Fred, hanging with everyone and reading. It was noon when I walked into the living room and sat next to Ron with Sirius, Ginny and Harry. We had finally been allowed to leave the house but not many of us bothered. The twins though, were setting up their shop, secretly. When I sat next to Ron, he seemed to have gotten over whatever was wrong and scooted closer to me. _Wha..? _I thought. I was about to scoot away when he put his arm around me. I quickly stood up and asked Mrs. Weasley if she needed help.

"No, dear, it's alright." She replied. I was saved from going back to Ron when the Remus and Tonks came out of the floo.

"Remus, Tonks!" We all exclaimed, exchanging hugs.

"Wotcher, what do you say to a girl's day out?" Tonks asked. I think she wanted to take us out of the house so Remus and Sirius could talk to Harry. Mrs. Weasley politely declined and Ginny and I went upstairs to get ready. I walked into my room and went straight to my closet, saying hello to Rowena. I grabbed a pair of jeans, trainers and threw on a comfortable t shirt. When I looked down to see which one it was I realized it was Freds Weird Sisters t-shirt. I laughed as I remembered how I got it.

Flashback

"_Fred, George! Can you please hurry up, I want to play quidditch!" Ginny yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Ginny continued saying something else but my mind was lost as Fred's lips continued their assault on mine. I detached myself from him to try and speak when his lips moved to my neck. I could feel my knees going weak._

"_Fred, we have to s-stop, G-Ginnys calling you." I managed to stammer out. Reluctantly Fred pulled away. I looked into his blue eyes and smiled. _

"_Whatever you say, love." He winked. I followed him into the study he and George shared. Fred quickly grabbed his broom and we made to leave when it happened, all of a sudden one of the cauldrons they were working on erupted. Fred quickly grabbed me to pull me out of the way but it was no use. The liquid hit my back and I could feel it eating up my shirt. _

"_Fred!"I said as I panicked knowing full well that once my shirt was gone I'd be left only in my bra and jeans. The bottom half of my shirt was now gone. _

_Fred, having sensed this too, hurriedly left the room. When he came back he handed me a t shirt. I put it on quickly. _

"_I'm really sorry, Mione. I don't know what happened, but if it makes you feel better, you looked bloody fantastic even with the potion all over you." He said with a wink. I hit his shoulder laughing, trying not to be embarrassed about what he probably had seen. I looked down at the t shirt I was now wearing, The Weird Sisters. _

End of Flashback

I then added a bunch of necklaces. I already had my makeup done so that was all I needed. Right then I felt a vibration.

_Hello, love._ Fred wrote. I laughed quietly. He had definitely gotten used to this whole texting thing. _I should show this to everyone else._ I thought.

_Hello stranger._I wrote back. I put my phone in my back pocket as I grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs. The three of us decided to go to Diagon Alley and shop around. When we got there majority had ruled and we decided to go look at some clothes.

_How are you? _

_I'm well, just shopping with Tonks and Ginny here in Diagon Alley._I replied to Fred. As we walked into the shop I looked down at my necklace. It was so beautiful and thoughtful. I opened it and listened to the magical tune.

"Hermione, C'mon you've got to see these dresses!" I heard Ginny say. It was surprising to see Tonks acting so…girly. Looking at dresses with Ginny and I and trying on shoes. I'm pretty sure she enjoyed herself, since her hair changed colors every few minutes.

_Come sneak on over here ;) _Fred texted back. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I knew Ginny would cover for me, but would it be so horrible if Tonks knew as well? I pocketed my phone and walked back over to Ginny.

"Hey would it be alright if I went to go see Fred for a while?" I asked.

"Since when have you been friends with Fred?" Tonks asked curiously. I bit my lip.

"Since. Before I was dating him." I said with a smile. Her eyes got big and then she laughed. "Why are you laughing?" I asked perplexed.

"Well, I'm definitely not too surprised! Opposites do attract. Does everyone else know?" I faltered a little at this.

"No...Cause, everyone expects me to be with Ron!" I said, exasperated. "This whole, Golden Trio thing! And now, since it can't be Harry and I, then I'm obviously with Ron! The nerve of that Skeeter woman!" I said in one big breathe, I hadn't meant for all that to come out, but nevertheless it did, though Ginny and Tonks didn't seem surprised.

"I know what you mean Hermione," Ginny started, "I think Ron believes it though, that you two are supposed to be together." I growled a little. I felt my phone vibrate but ignored it for the moment.

"Yeah, that was evident by his arm being around me this morning." I glared at nothing in particular. "Well, I'm going to head on over to the twins." Everybody knew about the shop that they had bought it, but not that they were setting up. Mrs. Weasley thought they were with Lee, but we all knew better. "See ya in a few, or I'll just meet you back home." When I got outside I reached for my phone. _One missed call: Mum. _I quickly pressed redial and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello darling." I heard her say.

"Hello mum is everything okay?...Are _you _okay?" I asked. I heard her sigh before she continued.

"I'm holding up as best as I can. Listen sweetie, we need to have a funeral, for your father, I feel absolutely horrible for putting it off this long." I sucked in a breath, and let it out.

"When?" I whispered as I walked closer to the corner.

"I decided to have it the day after tomorrow, two days before New Year's Eve…I thought it would be a good idea, not to have to start the New Year off with his funeral. All friends and family have been notified and I arranged everything. I just had to make sure you knew." She said sadly. A tear escaped from the corner of my eye.

"Alright mum," I said. She gave me the rest of the details and our conversation ended. I had hoped to go see Fred in a good mood, but I guess not. I quietly walked into the shop. Both the twins had their back to me so I took out my phone.

_Freeeeeed?_I texted. George knew about his phone and had also gotten one, going on and on about how much better it was then an owl.

_Yes, Mione? _

_Turn around._When he turned around I ran into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. He laughed as he hugged me.

"Well hello there." He said as he sat me down. Right then though his eyes squinted like he was scrutinizing me. "What's wro-"

"What. No super hug for me?" I looked over at George and smiled, thankful that he had cut Fred off.

"Nope," I said as I walked over to the counter and jumped up on it. "Only Fred gets those hugs, and maybe Harry if he did something really wicked." George pouted a little and turned back to his work. I looked at Fred and he walked over to me. He nestled himself between my legs and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"My mum called." I said as he looked into my eyes. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"And she said?"

I looked away. "She said my dad's funeral is going to be the day after tomorrow." I said sadly. I didn't know I was crying until Fred brushed one of my tears away. I dug my face into the crook of his shoulder and sighed heavily. I sniffled one last time and looked back up at Fred. He gave me a smile and pulled me off the counter.

"C'mon, we are gunna go hang out with Harry, just the three of us and see if we can cheer you up. " I stopped him

"No we can't!" I said quickly. He gave me a strange look.

"Ron's been a little…touchy lately. If we exclude him he might get angry."

"What Ron doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll just call Harry."

"Harry has a phone?" I asked. _I don't have his number. _I thought angrily.

"Almost all of us do!" He said with a smile. I raised my eyebrow. "Well, they are so wicked…It's only us kids though. Mum and Dad and all of them don't have one. I've been thinking about telling the order about them, as a new way of communicating, definitely something Voldemort wouldn't think of I bet." I stopped short.

"That's bloody brilliant!" I blurted out. Fred laughed at me and we took the floo back to the burrow.

~HG HG HG~

~Fred's POV~

I talked to Remus and had him invite the order over that night. Telling him it was something that ALL of us needed to be included in. Including the 'kids.' He hesitated but did as I asked. As we all gathered in the living room, all that was left to wait for was Dumbledore. We all turned our heads as Dumbledore came in.

"Alright, let us get down to business shall we? Now, Severus has been excluded in this for reasons unknown. Would you like to explain yourself Mr. Weasley?" Everyone knew he was talking about me but I couldn't help but glance at my dad. I cleared my throat.

"Care to start us off, Mione?" I asked. She nodded her head and got up.

"Alright well most of you were born and raised in the magical world, but in the muggle world, we have these things called telephones." Everyone nodded their heads, having seen or used a telephone before. "Well muggles have invented a portable version of telephones, called cell phones." Hermione took out her phone and dialed a number. My phone rang loud and clear for everyone to hear. I picked it up and Mione and I started a conversation.

"But how did you get those to work here? Certain muggle technology doesn't work around so much magic." Dad said, I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"A spell, ahem, in the restricted section." She blushed a little, looking over at McGonagall and Dumbledore. They didn't seem upset. "And this is where Fred comes in." She nodded her head towards me and beckoned me over.

"Yes see, most of the Death Eaters are Pureblood or half blood. None of them were raised in the muggle world, so they know nothing about their world or their technologies. We could use these," I held up the cell phone, "To help The Order secretly communicate. We could use several muggle inventions to help The Order." I looked over at Hermione and swore she was trying to keep from hugging me, I tried hard not to smile at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~Fred's POV~

As the meeting progressed all we really did was sit around and listen. Mione and Harry really helped the meeting along the most, seeing as they were born and raised in the muggle world. When the meeting was about to end Hermione stood up one more time. She stood up next to me and I had to try very hard to keep myself from holding her hand. I had to remember to make sure I didn't give anything away. I heard her clear her throat as she began.

"As you all know, I lost my dad over the summer and well, the funeral is going to be the day after tomorrow. The port key won't take us too far. It's being held here in England, not in America . I'm just you know, telling you all just in case you want to come" She said in a strangled voice. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Don't worry dear, we will all be there for you." Mum said, normally mum would have glared at us to agree, but even though this wasn't the greatest thing in the world, we were all going to be there for Hermione.

"Totally!" I said at the same time as George.

"Why wouldn't we go?" Harry said holding Ginny's hand. Hermione just shrugged and excused herself.

~Hermione's POV~

Instead of heading straight to my room, I went to Fred's instead. The room was still the same, bright and colorful and exactly like Fred. I sulked over to his swinging bed and sat down, pushing it a little with my legs so it would move. I soon crawled over to the middle of the bed and curled up into a ball. _I miss you so much. _I didn't know how much time had passed but eventually I felt the weight in the bed shift. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Fred. He gently pulled me into him and held me. I inhaled his scent deeply, wondering why he smelled familiar. He always smelled familiar but he smelled familiarly different. _That does not make sense! _I thought to myself, I looked into his face and I saw that it definitely WAS Fred, but he smelled like a muggle.

"Fred, what are you wearing?" He smiled and looked down at me.

"It's this thing called Ax. George and I did some exploring at that shopping tower you took me to for Ginny that time. And it smelled good. So I got it. George says the witches can't get enough of him. I myself tend to stay away from the other witches, seeing as the one I want is right here in my arms." I smiled widely at that, though I was still a little sad.

"It's called a _mall_ Fred," I said with a little smile, "And you do smell fantastic. Though don't wear it too often, I like the way you normally smell."

"Since when have you been smelling me?" He grinned. I blushed a little and shrugged. "What time is it?"

"Mum's making dinner as we speak," Fred said as we got off the bed and headed towards the door. "So it's only a matter of time before we have to scurry on downstairs." I suddenly remembered where I was.

"Oh merlin, does everyone know where I am!"

"Haha, don't worry Mione, Ginny's got you covered." I sighed. This sneaking around was hard sometimes. I suppose Fred saw the look on my face because he leaned down and captured my lips with his. My arms made their way around his neck, playing with the bit of hair that was longer than the rest. The kiss soon turned harder and hotter, which unfortunately meant we had to break for air sooner. I inspected our looks and deemed that nothing looked to suspicious. My hair was a little wild but I could easily blame that on a nap. Fred slowly opened his door, when the coast was clear we left, making our way down to the living room.

~HG HG HG~

The rest of the night and next day were a blur, but all too soon, the day of the funeral had come. I got up early and headed into my shower. Loving that I had one all to myself, I stripped off my pajamas and got in.\I knew I didn't have all day but I really didn't care. When I got out I wrapped the towel around my body and went back into the room to quickly get the essentials. Once I was semi dressed I looked into my closet while chatting with Rowena.

"Rowena, a little while ago you were talking about a diadem, would you finish your story? I'm sure I read something about it in Hogwarts, A History." I said gloomily as I put on my black dress.

"My diadem, it brought extra wisdom to all who wore it, had been stolen by my daughter, long long ago. We had never been on the best of terms. She had taken it and ran away, I soon became very ill, and wished to see her again so I sent a suitor of hers after her, a man who harbored an unrequited love for her. He had killed her when she refused to come back. He eventually killed himself as well, probably out of guilt." I paled a little bit. I didn't want to hear about death anymore then I had to, but it seemed her story was at an end.

"Well, I wish one day I could find your diadem." I told her. I wished her a farewell and wondered downstairs. When I got downstairs everyone was already there. Dressed in black, muggle attire, everyone looked so sad. _Please let there not be many funerals like this after the war. _I walked over to Harry, Ginny and Sirius, not wanting to arouse suspicion if I had walked over to Fred. I pulled the portkey out of my bag and had everyone grab onto it. We soon felt the familiar tug and landed at the cemetery. I left the crowd and headed for my mom.

When I found her she had her head bowed down and tears down her face. Aunt Phoebe was there with her.

"Hi," I said quietly. The ceremony soon started and it was just a mass of words and tears and soon it was over. When it was over we all retreated into our separate groups. I stayed with mum.

"Don't worry sweetie, things will be alright," My mum said quietly as she hugged me. "Try to enjoy the rest of your vacation okay?" She said, I looked into her eyes and only nodded. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George walked over to me. Ron pulled me into a tight hug, Harry quickly joining, but of course the hug wouldn't be complete without the last three Weasleys so they joined in as well. When the hug finished I walked back towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and we all made our way back to Grimmwald Place . When we arrived the first thing I did was take off that stupid dress. So as I closed the door to my room, I took the dress off over my head and tossed it in the hamper by the bathroom. I went to my dresser and changed into blue cotton shorts and a baggy long sleeve shirt. I grabbed my book and made my way over to my reading nook. Soon though, Harry and Ron came upstairs.

"Hey mione," Harry said as he plopped down on my bed. Ron sat down beside him.

"Hi…" I said back, "How're you feeling?" I asked. I constantly worried about him. He chuckled a little bit.

"You're asking _me_ that question?" He said with an incredulous look on his face.

"Of course I am, I'm fine, I mean, I'm sad of course, but it's going to be like that forever, I'll always miss him, but as much as I love him, there are other things that are going on. Voldemort, School, my relationship-" I was cut short by Ron.

"Relationship?" _Crap!_

"Oh Ron don't be silly, yes relationships, like the friendships I have with all of you." I laughed nervously a little. Harry gave me a look behind Ron's back that made me feel bad for keeping my relationship with Fred a secret.

"Oh," He said, and looked down at the floor a little bit. I quickly started a conversation about Dumbledore and what he and Harry were up too. He still wouldn't tell us what was going on, but promised that he would soon. At that moment my door opened.

"Does ANYONE know how to knock!" I said angrily. Of course the three Weasleys that walked in didn't hear that, or if they had, ignored it.

"We brought foooooooood." Fred and George said at the same time. My breath hitched a little at the sight of Fred and I wanted nothing more than to hold his hand, but I couldn't, not in front of Ron.

The rest of the night was spent enjoying each other's company with the food the twins brought. Sirius, Fred and George kept us all laughing and soon it was getting late but no one wanted to leave my room. Eventually Sirius had wondered off and all of us were slowly falling asleep, Ginny, Harry and I had squished together on my bed comfortably, Ron was over in my reading nook, and the twins had brought all their bean bag chairs and put them together. Ron was the first to fall asleep, followed soon by Ginny and Harry, leaving me awake with Fred and George. Tonight had accidently turned into a slumber party in my room. I started to think that maybe they did this on purpose. _I don't mind, I love them. _Soon I fell asleep.

~Fred's POV~

When everyone had fallen asleep I got up and nudged Harry awake.

"Yo mate, move over so I can be by Hermione." Harry obediently did as he was told and I scooted close to Hermione. She buried her head into my chest and inhaled deeply. I chuckled a little. _So that's when she smells me._

~HG HG HG~

I woke up to a flashing light.

"What's going on?" I asked bewildered. I looked around to see everyone was awake and laughing at me. I panicked for a moment, thinking they had seen me with Hermione but she was laughing as well, holding up a camera. I turned to see Harry in the bed beside me.

"Hahahaha didn't know you swung that way, twin." George laughed.

"Yeah, you sure do have a thing for Weasleys eh Harry?" Ginny said from her spot next to George. Hermione hopped onto the bed and showed us the picture. It was of me and Harry….SPOONING! I laughed and shrugged it off, but could feel the blush on my face.

"Alright everybody out!" Hermione said laughing, with a smile on her face.

"It's new year's eve! Party tonight!" Ginny said as we made our way out of her room.

~Hermione's POV~

I walked into my bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. We had all woken up pretty late. It was 12 in the afternoon. Mrs. Weasley probably didn't want to wake us, because of what happened yesterday. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, when it was good, I stripped and jumped in. I was determined to be happy. When I finished my shower I wrapped a towel around myself. I sat down on my bed next to Crookshanks.

"Rowena, do you mind if I play music?" I asked

"Not at all, dear, if it bothers me I shall simply visit another painting." She said with a smile. I walked over to my closet to pick out my clothing and turned on my music. Singing along, I danced over to my walk in closet.

"You're on your knees, beggin' please 'stay with me' But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy."

~Fred's POV~

After we left Hermione's room, George and I walked back to our room together, dragging our bean bag chairs. When I got to my room I dumped them on the floor and went into the hall to go take a shower. After my shower, I walked back to my and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. I walked out of my room and down to Hermione's room. I could hear music and quietly poked my head in. I saw she was in a towel and quickly shut my eyes, but her voice started fading away. I opened my eyes and saw that she had walked into her closet. I walked the rest of the way into her room and sat down at her desk, listening to her sing.

"You're on your knees, beggin' please 'stay with me' But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking 'What the hell' All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about If you love me," At this point she came out of her closet dressed in tight black jeans, and a nice red top, I couldn't really explain it, how beautiful she looked. She danced over to her bathroom, the door open, and began playing with her hair. _She seems okay, considering what happened yesterday._ I was glad she was doing better, she seemed determined to be happy. I could feel my smile. She makes me so happy. I could feel my smile turn into a frown, as I thought about this being our last year together.

At this point she still hadn't noticed that I was in her room, she was still dancing around while she tried to decide what to do with her make up, I was sure I had a huge smile on my face now.

"You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed Yeah, I am messing with your head when I'm messing with you in bed." She turned around at this point and froze when she saw me, she had a huge blush on her face, I could still hear the music playing.

"Hello, love." I said with a grin. I laughed when she continued blushing.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Since you walked into the closet," I said with a cheeky grin. I walked over to her and hugged her. "You are so adorable and gorgeous, and beautiful, don't be embarrassed." I kissed her and could feel her smile. She grabbed my hand, and then dropped it. I saw her slight frown as she walked out of the room. This secret relationship is starting to blow.

~HG HG HG~

~Hermione's POV~

Everybody had come over for the New Year celebration. Neville, Luna, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Remus, Tonks, and several other people had come over. I wasn't too happy about Angelina being here, but Fred assured me that he would try to stay away so she wouldn't try anything on him. The party ended up splitting up between the 'kids' and the adults. We didn't mind though. The adults where outside while we were inside, they figured that was the best way to keep us protected. The twins of course, had smuggled in fire whiskey, which was why Ron was acting like such a nut case at the other end of the room. Everyone but me had at least one drink. Fred and George I noticed, where very good at holding down their liquor. Ginny and Luna had dragged me to the dance floor several times for several songs. At one point we were all very close together dancing and when I looked over at Fred I could tell he was having a hard time staying where he was. After we finished dancing I walked over to him and leaned against the wall, very casually.

I smiled up at him skyly, knowing the effect I had had on him.

"Thirsty?" He asked me, trying to get his mind out of the gutter, I suppose. I shook my head, laughing, "Ever even had fire whiskey before?" He asked. I glared at him a little.

"Come on Mione, try something new!" George said out of nowhere.

"Where's our brave Gryffindor Princess?" They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes. I snatched Fred's drink out of his hand and downed a bit of it. I saw Fred smirk, but Georges eyes went wide.

"What? Thought I wouldn't do it?" I said with a smirk of my own. Then I laughed and walked back towards Ginny drinking Fred's fire whiskey.

"Hermione!" I heard Ginny gasp. "Breaking out of your shell huh?" She said with a smile. Harry just laughed and grabbed my hand while I gave Ginny my drink.

"C'mon, Mione, you're gunna come and dance with your best friend." He said with glee.

"Second best friend!" I heard Ginny yell as we walked away. We laughed as we started dancing; he twirled me around several times and then tried to dip me. We both laughed at this and kept moving. Soon I was spun away and landed into two people's arms.

"Huh, de ja vu much?" I said with a laugh. The twins gave me a confused look which made me laugh even harder. I danced with both of them and soon I was between both of them, and the best idea came to my head. I grabbed my wand and changed the music to a fast beat salsa song. I looked over at Harry and right away he knew.

"Conga line!" He yelled running over to me. He grabbed my waist and instructed Ginny to do the same to him, with me leading the line we danced around. Soon everybody got the gist of it and joined. It was me, Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Luna, and Neville. My view was quickly blocked when a red head stepped in front of me and took the lead in the line.

"No way, Fred! I'm the leader!" I laughed when he pouted and stepped in front of him. "Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dah!" We all sang, doing the dance moves. I moved the line out the back door and joined the adults. They all got behind and I could see Mr. Weasley magic-ing the camera to take pictures. Too soon, the line ended and we all got together for the countdown.

10!

9!

8!

I could see the twins getting their wands out, most likely to create fireworks.

7!

6!

5!

I could see various couples get together, Ginny and Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Remus. I wanted so badly to go towards Fred.

4!

3!

At that moment I turned around and saw Ron.

2!

1!


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, I've decided to try writing in third person in this chapter. It's a new experience for me so I'm not sure how well I did. Any feedback would be lovely. Also to the one person who was a tad bit annoyed by the constant POV change I'm sorry XP It just doesn't feel right to write it and only know what's going through just Hermione or just freds head, but if I get better at third person I'll start writing more stories that way. **

Chapter 14

~Hermione's POV~

I turned at the worst possible moment, if I had kept my eyes on Fred, maybe this wouldn't have happened. I turned around and caught Ron's eyes just as he barreled into me, putting his lips on mine. I was so shocked I merely just stood there for a second, as my senses came back and I tried to back away from Ron, but he had wrapped his arms around me. I managed to unglue our faces for a second and cry out. Fred turned around when he heard me and ram towards me.

"Get off her!" Fred yelled, grabbing Ron and ripping him off me. I stumbled back and landed on my butt on the ground. I looked up to see Harry lending me a hand to help me up and George running over to us. Everyone had gotten extremely quiet when Fred yelled.

~Fred's POV~

I ripped Ron off of her and stalked towards were he landed. Ron slowly got up and glared at me.

"Who, who do YOU t-think you are Forge! Keeping me from from kissing-g Herms the love of my life!" He said loudly. This was when I remembered how extremely drunk he was. I walked back over to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head and I wrapped my arms around her, realizing to late how this would look.

"What are _you_ doing? Get off her!" At that moment I was tackled by Ron. We wrestled on the ground for a few minutes; Ron's fist had connected with my face, after I knee-d him in the stomach.

"Ron! No!" Harry yelled, pulling him up and away. Harry was holding Ron back.

"Well! Answer me!" He yelled at me. At this point everyone had gathered around us. Hermione walked up to me and grabbed my hand. Several people gasped, but not my family. They all had smiles on their faces.

~Hermione's POV~

I walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Well, Ron, Fred and I are together." I said. Ron's face was slowly turning red. Instead of saying anything thing else, he huffed and stormed away back towards the house. Before he walked in, I could see his shoulders slumped. I turned to Harry and raised my eyebrows. He nodded his head and followed Ron. I turned back towards everyone else. Things were still tense but Mrs. Weasley raced right up to Fred and enveloped him into a tight hug.

"Finally! My baby's found someone perfect!" Fred choked a little, trying to breath. Then she turned to me, "And you! I thought you'd be with Ronald but you're perfect for Fred! You'll be a Weasley one day!" I blushed, and looked over at Fred, who had a goofy smile on his face.

"Alright, alright let's go back inside." Mr. Weasley said with a look that was happy, but also mixed with sadness, as he ushered us all back in. While I made my way up stairs I felt a hand slip into mine.

"Hello love." Fred said quietly. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Walking me to my room?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry abou-" Fred started but I cut him off.

"He's not your fault Fred. Nothing Ron does is your fault. This just wasn't the best time for this to come out but it had to be said eventually. We shouldn't have let him drink so much, I hould hav seen that coming." I explained, chastising myself for not being more alert.

"It isn't your fault wither though. Everyone just wanted to have a nice time." I sighed and nodded. He smiled at me; I soon realized that instead of walking straight to my room he was taking me to his room.

_Sly that one is, thinking I wouldn't notice. _I thought to myself. As soon as the door was closed I grabbed Fred by his shirt and brought his lips down to mine. He was surprised at first but quickly started kissing me back, his hands resting on my hips, while mine moved up to his silky red hair.

"Hey Fred, you got-" We jumped apart as fast as we could. "Oh sorry!" Charlie quickly left. Then we heard a knock and he walked back in. "Now, as I was saying. Fred, Mum wants to talk to you." He said.

"Meet you downstairs." Fred said. When Charlie left Fred turned back to me, I could feel the blush on my face from being caught, but it was okay now, we were out; I couldn't help but smile at that thought. "What's got you so happy young lady? Could it be my wit? My devilishly handsome looks?" Smiling he faked an expression of deep thought. "I know! It's both." And with a wink he was out the door. I shook my head and laughed quietly, I walked back to my room and settled down for the night by myself, remembering that Ron now knew too. I sighed before getting comfortable.

~HG HG HG~

~Regular POV~

Soon the winter holidays were over and the beginning of January with it. Ron seemed to have dealt with Fred and Hermione pretty well, whenever they were all together he was there too but he hadn't caused any problems, yet. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room together talking. Harry expressed how much he hated DADA classes with Snape running them, but was glad Hermione made him continue the DA.

"Hey, Hermione thanks for hassling me into keeping the DA up." Harry said with a joking smile.

"You're welcome! But, look, Harry, I'm also really sorry about all the hassle I gave you with the book. But for merlin's sake after what happened with Malfoy? I still can't believe you waited so long to tell us about that." Hermione said exasperated. "And!" She continued in a harsh whisper, "Your meetings with Dumbledore are leaving you more and more disheveled than normal. You have to tell us what's up!" Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It seems that Voldemort; he asked Slughorn when he was younger what a horcrux was." Hermione and Ron looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Harry, I've never heard of a horcrux."

"It's when you split your soul and keep it contained in something. To make one you have to kill, and it splits your soul and you can put it away for safe keeping. With a horcrux, you can never really die."

"That must be how he stayed alive after his spell back fired all those years ago." Hermione said with a horrified look on her face.

"Yes and Dumbledore thinks that's what the diary was. He also thinks that he made more than one, he thinks he made seven. We've been looking at memories of Voldemorts past to try and figure out what he could have used. He knew that as a teenager, Tom was especially interested in the founders' objects, but Dumbledore doesn't know what any of them could be." At that moment Hermione got up and dashed towards the the girls dormitories.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"My room." Hermione said over her shoulder.

Ron and Harry waited downstairs until Hermione finally arrived, carrying a book

"I bought this book at the beginning of the year. It's specifically about the founders. Look it says here that the only artifacts anyone knows about are the sorting hat, Gryffindor's sword, Slytherins locket, Helga's cup and… Ravenclaws diadem! If it really _is_ her diadem, if it's really a horcrux, we might actually be able to find it. I could ask her more about it!" Hermione said happily.

"Well we know the sword and the hat aren't a horcrux." Ron said as Harry suddenly started. He was looking closely at the picture of the diadem.

"Guys come with me." He said and abruptly turned around, racing his way out of the portrait hole and towards the seventh floor.

~Hermione's POV~

"Hermione! Harry...Ro-" We turned around to see Fred walking towards us. The smile on my face slowly dropped as I saw Harry continue walking away with Ron, I nodded my head for him to follow us. I raced back towards Harry and realized he stopped in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Not that ruddy book again Harry!" I exclaimed in frustration. Fred finally caught up to us and grabbed my hand, when I looked over at Ron he purposefully avoided eye contact.

"No, something better." I saw Freds confused look and Harrys eyes dart quickly from Fred to me.

"I think it's alright to tell him." I said quietly. I turned to Fred, "Give us one minute okay?" He nodded his head and walked a little away from us. I turned back to them. "I know, it's not safe to tell others about this, but I think they could help. Have you seen the things they've made? With minds like Fred and Georges who knows what else they can make. And also…" I looked over at Fred and gave him a small smile, "Five brains are better than three." I finished.

Harry looked skeptical but nodded his head. Ron gave no response. I motioned for Fred to come back and we all walked into the room. When the door was closed Harry explained everything to Fred. Fred sat there stunned, until he said.

"…Okay, so why are we here?" He looked around at the mess and I could tell exactly what he was thinking.

Harry answered. "When I put away the book, I put it by this statue thing, and it was wearing a crown that looked kind of like this." Harry said pointing to the picture.

"Okay, everyone spread out. If you see any crowns DO NOT touch it! Send up sparks with your wand and we'll meet you there." Everyone nodded and headed into a different direction after 15 minutes of searching I found it. I quickly sent up sparks and soon Harry, Ron and Fred had arrived. It looked exactly like it did in the picture.

"This is definitely the diadem, but whether it's a horcrux I don't know." Harry made to grab it but I put my wand out. "Harry Potter, don't even think about touching that."

"Wingardium leviosa." I heard next to me. I nodded at Ron and we turned around to head out the room. Harry and Ron were up ahead when Fred's head slipped into mine. He gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"It's horrible to think his soul might be in there." Fred said with a shudder. I sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean." I laid me head on his arm while we walked to the headmaster's office. When we reached the stone gargoyle Harry muttered, treacle tart, and the gargoyle moved aside. When we reached the door I knocked and heard a muffled enter.

"Sir, I told them all about the horcurxes," Harry said the moment he saw the headmaster was alone. Dumbledore nodded calmly but his eyes lingered on Fred for a few seconds. When he looked at Ron his eyes widened at what he was levitating. "How did you…" We quickly told him what happened and his smile looked happy but grim. "Set it down gently." He said quietly. He waved his wand and for a brief second the crown glowed. He sighed deeply.

"Sir?" Harry questioned. We had all taken a seat, and Dumbledore turned towards us.

"This is indeed a horcrux Harry, the only problem is, I'm unsure of how to actually destroy it." He said sadly.

"Well," Fred started; I looked over at him and could see his intense look of concentration. "If what Harry said is true, and that diary was a horcrux. He destroyed that with the fang." Suddenly it all made sense.

"The chamber!" We all said at the same time. As we started rushing towards the door Dumbledore yelled.

"Stop!" we turned towards him with confused looks. "It is late, why don't you all return to your dormitories and you can come see me tomorrow after dinner, we will all go to the chamber together." We all nodded our heads. As we walked back to the common room a smile came across my face.

"Harry, Ron do you know what this means! We are that much closer to ending this." Smiles broke out on everyone's face.

"Favorite animal noise?" Fred said looking at me. I thought it over for a minute before I said

"I don't have one. I've never been an animal person, except for crookshanks." Harry and Ron looked a bit confused. I explained to them the game, but then a thought came to me. "Let's spend the night together." Freds' eyes bugged out and Ron stopped short while Harry choked. I rolled my eyes.

"Boys, please. I meant a whole bunch of us. Sort of like a sleepover celebration party. We've been back at Hogwarts for a little while but we all haven't been together in a while." They nodded their heads. As we were about to walk through the portrait I grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back. I looked at Fred over his shoulder and he nodded and continued walking.

"Ron, I'm sorry, about all this. About hurting your feelings, and not being straight forward about my feelings." He sighed and looked away. Finally he looked at me.

"You're supposed to be with me Hermione, not _Fred! _I love you! And you chose him! You broke my heart. With my own bloody brother. You're mine Hermione! And I won't rest until you've realized that." Ron came surging forward on that last word and pressed his lips against mine. I struggled but couldn't get him off me until finally I just stood completely still, waiting for him to finish. When he did he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, I could see anger and confusion in his eyes until.

SMACK!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"How dare you Ronald Weasley! I let it slide last time because you were drunk but I will _not_ tolerate it again do you hear me? You can wait as long as you want but I do _not_ plan on breaking it off with Fred anytime soon. It is _my _life and I'll be damned if I listen to that bloody skeeter woman! I decide who I fancy, not her, and certainly not _you! _And if I even so much as think, that you're letting your hurt feelings keep you from helping out in this war, I will not hesitate to hex you six ways from Sunday. And make sure you stay that way." Hermione finished in a huff.

She quickly stormed into the common room, grabbed her bag and headed to the library, ignoring the calls from Fred and Harry. When she got to the library she quickly found her favorite seat. It was located in a secluded corner that kept her hidden from everyone in the library, yet allowed her to see everything. She took out her work and quickly started her potions essay that was due next month. 15 minutes she felt a vibration from her waist, where she kept her cell phone. She took it out to see, 'Text Message: Fred.' _Hello love, could hear the row from inside! Bloody fantastic hit I must say. Ron's face doesn't look too well. Meet you in the library soon! –Fred_. She sighed happily at that, and put her work away and started a list.

_Horcruxes_

_Diary_

_Ring_

_Diadem_

_More? _

~Fred's POV~

When Ron walked into the room fuming, I knew he did something stupid. I stomped my way towards him and backed him into the wall.

"What could you have possibly done now, you git?" I asked glaring at him. I could see George behind me and starting his way towards me.

"None of _your_ business." He spat back at me with a scowl that could rival Malfoys.

"I believe it _is_ my business, Ronniekins, since it involves _my_ girlfriend." He winced. I knew it wasn't nice to rub it in his face, but if he hurt her feelings... Ron said nothing and shoved me away, making his way up to his dormitory. I sighed, told George I was going to the library, grabbed my phone and texted Hermione, no doubt she was in the there. I made my way out of the portrait.

~Regular POV~

Hermione quickly put her phone away before Madame Pince could see. The order was really taking well to the cell phones, all of them now had them but they were only used to contact other order members, trying to keep it top secret, their use of the latest muggle technology. So far Hermione and Fred were the only ones who used their phones regularly. Hermione got up to put her phone in her bag and didn't see Fred until he wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped, a blush appearing on her face when she felt the heat of Fred's hand through her shirt.

"Oy! Blushing already and I haven't even said a word." Fred chuckled in her ear, sending chills down her spine. He finally let go and sank into the chair she had just vacated, bringing her down with him. He adjusted himself so she was sitting in between his legs comfortably. She gave him a smile and tried her best to concentrate on her list. After an hour she was finally took a break and promptly finished her potions work instead. _It would have taken less time if Fred wasn't so bloody distracting. _She thought as she glanced at Fred.

~Hermione's POV~

Every time I turned around he was playing with his phone. I sighed and he laughed.

"What have you been doing on that phone this whole time?" I asked.

"I've been playing this game called tecris, wait no Tetris!" He said happily. When I frowned he spoke again. "Hermione, everything's going to be alright, Ron will come around, no way would that prat let us do this all alone." I nodded my head and leaned back into him, loving the way he said us. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my stomach while I played with my necklace.

"Cmon," Fred said with a smile on his face, lifting me up, "You are going for a ride." He shrunk my bag and put it in his pocket. Then he turned towards me with the familiar glint in his eye.

"Oh fiancé of mine, you are looking terribly dead on those little feet of yours, it would be _dreadful _if you were to damage then, Might I give you a lift?" Before I could stop him, I was on his back with him racing out of the library with Madame Pince yelling at us. I laughed as we made our getaway. Fred slowed down as we rounded a corner; it was getting too close to curfew.

~Fred's POV~

When we reached the common room it was empty. Instead of letting go of Hermione, I plopped down on the couch, on my back.

I heard a muffled "Freeeeeed!" From under me, but I knew she was smiling. I finally got off her and sat down beside her. She huffed cutely and smoothed her wavy hair out of her face. I smiled, knowing I had cheered her up.

~HG HG HG~

The next day dawned bright and the trio made their way down to breakfast meeting up with the twins. George was up to date on what was going on and was more than ready to help out. Ron's black eye wasn't looking to good, but he refused to go to the hospital wing. Ron didn't say anything to Hermione or Fred, choosing instead to ignore them both as he gobbled down as much food as possible.

"Guys I have free time while you lot are in divination," Hermione said addressing Harry and Ron. "If you need to find me I'll be in-"

"- the library." Ron said. She glared at him.

"I was _going_ to say, the room of requirement." And with that she grabbed her books and huffed away. Fred laughed while he grabbed another piece of toast.

"Not gunna go after your girl?" George said next to Fred.

"Moines a tough girl. She'll get mad if I always try to help her, sides, we have class soon Gred." I said. Everyone went silent. Fred looked up from his plate. "What?" He asked.

"Hermione sure is rubbing off on you." Ginny said happily. Fred's eyes darted quickly to Ron but didn't linger.

"Oh shove off." He grabbed his bag and he and George made their way to class.

Hermione grabbed her stuff, put it all together and walked to the room of requirement. Walking back and forth she thought, I need a place to play my music and do my work. When the doors appeared she stepped into an exact replica of her room at Grimwald Place, except this time there was a set of speakers in the place of one of her bookshelves. Once inside she took her ipod out and attached it to the speaker, starting her work. She realized with satisfaction how much easier it was to do her work with her music playing. Having done so well the last time, Sam and Ally had asked that she make the flyers again for the upcoming dance. After the last prefect meeting, as Hermione made her way out, she was approached by Terry Boot, the male prefect for the Ravenclaw house. Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, he had asked her if he could accompany her to the ball. She had politely declined. Most of the school did not know about her relationship with Fred. _You think they'd have figured it out by now, I suppose not, we don't spend so much time together out in the open, _She thought to herself.

After classes that day, the group all sat down in the great hall for supper, trying to be discreet as they ate their food as slow as possible. Hermione was sitting in between Harry and Fred, while Ginny, George and Ron were across from them. They had to be very careful, because they were not keeping Ginny in the loop. Harry felt bad that he wasn't telling Ginny about all this, but Harry knew that the more people who knew the more people who were in danger. Though he was aware that Ginny could take care of herself, he wasn't about to test that theory out. Hermione was also quick to point out that the twins were pros at mischief and hiding and such and were also much older than Ginny.

~Fred's POV~

All of us tried not to eat too fast, and kept stealing glances at Dumbledore up at the teachers table. Soon I decided I was going to go for a walk. I got up and turned toward Hermione.

Leaning down I whispered, "How about a walk?" I saw her nod her head as she pushed her plate away. I held out my hand for her and was once again surprised by how well her hand fit into mine. As we walked away I gave Harry a nod, telling him we would meet in the bathroom. I shook my head, laughing at how horrible that sounded. Hermione gave me a look and I just shook my head, letting go of her hand and putting my arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. As we walked out of the Great Hall I noticed several bewildered looks pointed at Hermione and I. _Did they not know we were dating? _It surprised me, but then again we did spend most of our time in the common room.

~Hermione's POV~

When Fred put his arm around me I started hearing distinct whispers and turned my head to see several people looking at us. Many girls look jealous and angry; I saw several of them scribbling letters, and strangely, saw guys glaring as well.

"Fred, several people are looking at us." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Well of course love, I'm walking beside the most beautiful and brilliant witch to walk the halls of Hogwarts." Blushing I leaned into his chest and felt safe, loved. _Loved? _I thought, _Yes loved._ Lately I'd been starting to think about just how much Fred meant to me, scared about what would happen down in the chamber.

"What do you think is going to happen when we destroy the horcrux? The first one, well Harry explained that it was sort of like a beam of light destroyed him. And you've seen what's happened to Professor Dumbledore's hand. What do you think this one will do? How could we possibly destroy it safely?" Fred looked thoughtful for a moment and then a sad look appeared on his face.

With a sigh he said, "Voldemorts an evil evil person, who knows what that horcrux will do. I'm just hoping it won't be as bad as what happened to Dumbledore. Maybe it will be as easy as the beam of lights." He finished with a slight smile. Fred looked behind us and quickly pulled me into an alcove. I saw the grin on his lips before they were on mine. I quickly kissed him back, loving the way his lips felt on mine. As our lips moved together Fred's hands slowly went under my shirt, caressing my hips. A chill went up my spine and I moved my hands to Fred's waist pulling his hips towards mine. I heard Fred gasp in reply as he moved his lips to my neck. At that exact moment I turned my head to see Harry walk past. His eyes bulged open and he moved back in time to stop Ron from seeing us, or so I thought. Though our relationship wasn't exactly news to him, I wasn't going to flaunt it in his face.

~Ron's POV~

Harry roughly pushed me back, claiming he tripped, but I saw. How could he? How could he be with her! He knew I liked her even before I did, and he took her away from me. _You missed your chance when you got with Lavender, _my mind said back. I had my reasons. _Yeah, because you convinced yourself she'd never want you, that you weren't good enough. She actually wanted you and you just couldn't see the signs. _

I cursed inwardly at myself for being so stupid. All the signs were right in front of me and I was too busy snogging _her. _Ugh how I regret that. I was so angry but at that moment I couldn't let it show. I slowly breathed in and out and faked helping Harry up, pretending I hadn't seen them. I can't turn my back on Harry, and I have to make sure I'm there for Hermione when she realizes Fred isn't serious. That thought erased a bit of my tension and I couldn't figure out whether I was angry or sad. I chose sad. _I don't want that to be the reason she comes back to me. _I thought bitterly. _It's better than nothing. _

~Regular POV~

The group quickly assembled and made their way into the bathroom. Harry whipped his head back and forth, making sure no one was inside, though Moaning Myrtle did a good job of keeping people away herself.

"Harry," She said, her ghostly form perched above a toilet stall, "So nice of you to visit me." She practically cooed.

"My apologies Miss, but Mr. Potter is not here to visit you today." Everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing in the door way, "If you would please excuse us for the time being." He said, sounding tired. With a huff Moaning Myrtle zipped into the nearest toilet creating a splash that most of them had to dodge.

"Now Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, while everyone turned to face him, "You know what to do." Harry quickly walked to the sink that had the insignia of the snake, with a hiss the sink started to move. Soon enough there was a large hole leading into blackness. Hermione looked into the hole with a frown.

"See, Ron said you both just jumped down." Hermione turned to Dumbledore, "No offense sir, but Harry you really expect Professor Dumbledore to just jump?" Harry looked a bit sheepish, having not even thought of that.

"Well, Harry, I'm sure Tom didn't just jump down either, perhaps there is a way to call up some stairs or a ramp of sorts." Harry nodded, acknowledging Professor Dumbledore's suggestion and quickly hissed. After he hissed a slight rumble was heard. Through the walls of the hole stairs where appearing out of the sides. The stairs where quite large, being able to fit two people side to side, but each stair was not connected. Neither was there a handle or anything to hold on to but the wall.

"Well that's safe," George said sarcastically with a grin.

"Why couldn't Voldy have fallen off at some point? Would have been damn convenient, the bugger." Fred finished.

"Fred!" Hermione hissed, "Language." Fred smiled sheepishly at Professor Dumbledore who just nodded. And together, they made their way down.


End file.
